The Nicest Thing
by Writergirl2011
Summary: Rory and Logan havent met yet, but Rory, Paris and Stephanie all live together at Yale. As does Collin, Finn and Logan. They all go to Yale. Collin and Steph are together. Rory and Logan eventually meet but are they friends, more or enemies? Please R&R!
1. Summary! Tell me what you think please!

Hey!! I am so excited to start this next story. I was just reading through some stories and got my own idea for one. I do have another Gilmore girl story, it's called "_Season 8- Were they really meant to be together?" _That story is about after Rory turns down Logan's proposal, and this one has a different approach. Please read I am excited to start this one. Here is the summary. Tell me if you like it and I will post the first chapter.

I don't own anything.

**The summary!!**

**Rory/Logan/Stephanie**

Logan and Rory haven't met yet. Rory is friends with Stephanie though and they are roommates with Paris. Collin and Finn are roommates with Logan and Collin is going out with Stephanie. Now most of you are thinking that Rory and Logan would meet considering Rory would go out with Steph and the gang, but Rory doesn't. As you know she isn't much of a partier, she likes to read and have movie nights. I have a way for Logan and Rory to meet, but who knows maybe they wont become anything else but friends, if even that.

**Lorelai/Rory and her mother/Luke/Christopher**

Lorelai isn't married; Christopher is not in either hers or Rory's life and never really has been. It's been harder for Rory more than for Lorelai though. Rory and her mom are still as close as ever, they never have that big fight in this story (well because Logan and Rory don't know each other so Rory hasn't met Mitchum). Luke is still Luke, pinning over Lorelai but they are just friends. (Mainly because I don't know if I want them together or not) Christopher well he is Christopher and he doesn't have anything to do with them.

**Emily and Richard: **Ahh, yes. What is a story without these two charming characters? Well as you can figure neither has changed. Emily still plans parties and has her sneaky ways. Richard is still traveling and dealing with his wife's parties, he enjoys his work now though.

**Other crazy town people**

**Kirk:** who doesn't want Kirk in their story? He will be in here in all his craziness and glory. He is still going out with Lu Lu because come on the dude has no life but her.

**Patty/Babette: **They are still the gossip girls of Stars Hollow, and still the chatty ones, they can get news around Stars Hallow faster than CNN can to the world. Patty still has her dance studio and still has not been remarried.

**Taylor: **still has his grocery store, and soda shop and video place. Still in charge of the town and is still trying to change the town around and get more tourist.

**The rest: **They are all there as well, in all their glory and weirdness and charm.

Please read the summary and let me know if you like it and let me know if you want me to put chapters or if you think it sucks and you don't want to see it go up. Let me know. Tell me the truth please too!! Thanks!!!


	2. For the First time

Thank you for all the reviews you guys gave my summary. Thank you very much. Like I said I just thought of this so the planning is mainly in my head and now I am putting it on my computer, I sometimes write in my notebook but for some reason my writing flows easier and faster when I am typing it all out. Please read the first chapter and let me know what you think.

I forgot in the summary to tell you about Dean, because where I start up it's their sophomore year, and that's when Dean and Rory were giving it another go. But I don't like Dean, so they aren't going out and he doesn't live in Stars Hollow either and he is still married, ok so now that we got that out of the way…here we go!

_**Chapter One**_

Rory was excited for her sophomore year at Yale to be just starting up. The summer was fun; she spent it with her mom in Stars Hollow, and working at the local book store for Andrew. She spent everyday working the store hours that were very flexible and spent sometime at the Dragonfly Inn aggravating Michel in multiple ways. She would also help out Sookie by watching little Davie while Jackson and her went out for awhile. She missed Stars Hollow and the summer there was just what she needed to help her home sickness. Her mom and she had many Friday night dinners at her grandparents' house and many movie nights filled with junk food to follow the horrible dinners.

Rory, unlike probably over half of the Yale student body, had no summer flings or love interest. It didn't bother her but every now and then she wondered if there was someone for her. Even though she didn't have a boyfriend to look forward to, she was excited that once again she would be spending the year with her best friends Steph, and Paris as her roommates in her dorm. It was moving day and she had to leave Stars Hollow early so she could get to a good room before Paris, she knew Steph would be there last probably due to spending time with Colin, her high society boyfriend.

"So why do you have to leave so early?" Lorelai asked still in her pajamas and bunny slippers.

"Mom I told you, if I don't get there before Paris I will get stuck with the crappy bedroom. Paris will get there and move all her crap in the best bedroom with the extra window, which she wont even sleep in because she has taken up crafts so she will more than likely fall asleep next to her hot glue gun while I'm stuck in the crappy room. So I have decided to get there first so then I will get the best room." Rory said at once trying to explain this situation to her mom once again, since she did the same the night before.

"Wont Paris kick you out of the room anyway if she wants it?"

"No. We have a rule this year. The first one there gets dibs on the room they want, and the last one there has to deal with the last room left." Rory said.

"How do you know Steph isn't already there?"

"Well, it's seven thirty and she isn't normally up until eleven, so I don't have to worry about her, but mom I really have to go."

"Fine, go leave me. Do you need help moving in? Got any mattresses to move in and out then in and out again?" Lorelai joked remembering the first time Rory moved into Yale.

"Nope. I think I got it all. Apparently we are using the same furniture as last year that grandma gave me so the movers are going to be there to move the couch in and all the other stuff she gave us. And then all I have to do is set up my bed and put my clothes in there." Rory said excited to get back to school.

"Ok, well call me sweetie when you get there and if you need help at any time." Lorelai said standing outside with Rory at her car that was now filled with all her clothes.

"Thanks mom I will." With a hug goodbye and last wave Rory was off to Yale.

YALEYALEYALEYALEYALEYALEYALEYALEYALEYALE YALEYALEYALEYALE

Rory parked her car in the student parking area (a/n: not really sure if there really is a student parking there, but just go with it.) She grabbed her bags from her trunk and met up with the furniture moving guys at the entrance to the building she was staying at.

"Right this way." Rory said while leading the guys to her dorm.

As she turned the corner she saw a blond haired guy standing in front of her dorm room door.

"Excuse me." She said politely hoping the guy would move. When she stood there waiting and he didn't move she said it once again, still nothing.

"Excuse me!" She yelled. Still the guy didn't budge; he was in his own little world, talking to some guy. The furniture guys caring the couch put it down and decided to take a seat.

"Hey butt face miscreant! Move your ass!" She yelled, which was very unlike Rory, even to herself, but he had made her mad and she had been polite three times.

"I'm sorry, what did you just call me?" The blond said as he turned around and faced the voice that yelled at him, but was surprised by her beauty and her eyes.

"I told you to move." Rory said in an angry tone, trying to move around him.

"You could have asked me politely, I would have moved."

"Hmm, if only I had thought of that, oh wait I did. You didn't move."

"I didn't hear you, I'm sorry."

"Just move please." She said.

"No." He stated with a smirk.

"Ok, seriously? I could have already been in my room by now, can you move please?" she asked trying once again.

"Oh, you live here?" He asked stupidly.

"No, I just happen to have a key to someone else's room." She said sarcastically, thank you Lorelai Gilmore.

"You don't like me, you don't know me, but you don't like me." He said staring at her but still holding his ground.

"Well, let's see you wont let me enter my room, I asked politely, you are arguing with me and you are being an ass, oh wait no I do like you!" She said once again sarcastically.

"Wow, you already hate me and don't know me."

"Oh my god! Just please move!" She said trying again to get to the door but he didn't let her.

"Let me make it up to you, and let you see how nice I am." He said trying his smirk once again on her.

"No, why don't you go find some ditzy blond instead ok?" She asked now just giving up and joining the guys on the couch.

"Ouch, that hurt."

"Get a band aid then." She snapped back.

"Tell me about yourself, what's your name?" he asked ignoring her last remark.

"Hmm, no I'm not telling you." Rory said not making eye contact with him. Other than the anger she was feeling towards him she thought he was completely handsome. Blond hair that spiked up, chocolate eyes that melted into hers and that smirk, it made her mad but it looked so cute on him. What was she thinking? This guy was a jerk and she hated guys like him, she snapped herself out of her train of thought.

"Well ok then, my name is…"

"No, I don't want to know ok? We'll just forget about each other and we won't know each others names ok? Now please just let me in my room." She said.

"Sorry, but I am unforgettable, or so I've heard."

"Ok, well since your ego is taking up all the room why don't you leave so I can fit my stuff in my room before your ego blocks the hallway?" she said.

"You're hot when you're angry!" He said with a smile this time staring at her.

"Sorry but your charm wont get you anywhere closer to getting inside my pants, why don't you go find that blond?" she asked moving past him since he moved a little. Once she moved over to the door she saw that on his face he had forgotten to block the door from her, and she was to smooth for him to notice her move over. She let the furniture guys go in first, while she grabbed her bags, the mystery guy picked up a bag and held on to it.

"Oh my god! We are not doing this again! Give me my damn bag!" She yelled.

"Do you need help moving in?" He asked.

"No, just leave." She said while grabbing her bag away from him and stepping inside slamming the door behind her.

He watched her enter the room and couldn't stop thinking about her. She had beautiful blue eyes and her sarcastic ness and banter was funny. He wished that she would have told him her name, so then he could get to know her better, but she hated him. He was lost in his train of thought when he heard a familiar voice next to him.

"Logan? Mate!" a tall dark haired Australian yelled and brought Logan back to realization.

"Oh, hey Finn. What's up?" he asked.

"What were you thinking about?" Finn asked.

"What? Oh nothing. Just thinking."

"About a girl?"

"Maybe. So where are Colin and Steph? I thought we were helping her move in today? Where are they?"

"Colin just called and said that they just got here and they will meet us at her dorm in five minutes." Finn informed.

"Ok, well this is her dorm." Logan said gesturing to the door behind him, where the beautiful brunette had entered.

_**What did you think? Let me know!!! Do you like it so far? I have the next chapter planned pretty much, so let me know and if I get enough reviews I might update again tonight!! Let me know what you think!! Click on the beautiful purple button waiting there!!**_

_**Thanks for reading!!!**_


	3. Need help with that?

_**Chapter Two**_

Rory walked into her room and noticed no one was there; she was the first. She went around and checked out the rooms. The first one was nice, it had one window but she wanted two windows. The next one was bigger and had two windows, it was big enough to fit her two book shelves, and dressers, bed and desk, and it was perfect for her. She decided on that one and put her bags in there, while she heard the moving guys placing the furniture in the room. She decided she would check out the other room. It was the smallest and only had a tiny window, but it was the closes to the bathroom. Rory was happy with her decision though and decided to help the guys and tell them where to place the couch and TV and other furniture they were bringing.

"That can go in the corner over there." She told the man caring one of the chairs her grandmother had picked out. The plasma TV was now placed on the wall and the entertainment set was up, she could unpack her DVD collection now and wait for the rest of the roommates to arrive.

She brought out two big boxes of movies already alphabetized and in the order she had placed them in. She began to place them one by one up on the shelf when she heard someone on the other side of the door. She waited to see if someone was going to enter after a couple minutes Steph arrived in the room.

"Rory!!!" She yelled not noticing her over by the TV.

"Steph? You're here early!" Rory said getting up and walking over to her friend.

"I thought I'd try to beat Paris." Steph said. "I've missed you, give me a hug!" she said before they hugged one another.

"Well, that room over there is mine. But that one over there is big and has a nice window," Rory said pointing to the one near her room. "And that one is small and has a tiny window, but it's close to the bathroom." Rory said pointing to the one across from the other two.

"I think I'll take the one next to yours. Paris can have the crappy one." Steph said with a smile. She didn't really get along with Paris but Rory was good friends with both and Steph really liked Rory.

"Do you need help moving your stuff in?" Rory asked.

"No, I have some guys who I got to help." Steph said looking around.

"Where are they? And who are they?" Rory said looking around as well.

"Colin and some of his friends, I don't know where they went." Steph said confused.

"Oh ok, well you go look for them I'm going to continue organizing the movies, did you bring any?" Rory asked returning to her collection.

"Yeah I did. I'll be right back." She said leaving.

Rory placed the next movie up on the shelf making sure none of them were damaged. She heard Steph return but heard three other voices with hers, each of the three sounding masculine.

"Rory I found them! Do you need them to move anything for you?" She asked coming in view to Rory. Rory looked up and saw the three men, she knew Colin briefly, but his face wasn't the only face that looked familiar she noticed the blond that was standing outside her door earlier standing there in her room, and then another guy who she didn't know.

"Um, no. I have all mine under control, the moving guys set up all the furniture and my other stuff I can deal with." Rory said focusing on Steph.

"Ok then, guys bring my stuff in please!" Steph said looking at them. Then turned around and left the room.

"Hey Rory." Colin said to her.

"Hey Colin, how's it going?" she asked politely continuing to arrange her DVDs.

"Pretty good. Are you sure you don't need any help with your stuff?" he asked politely.

"I'm sure; I don't really like to trust strangers with my stuff." She said looking at him.

"Oh, sorry. This is Finn and that is Logan." Colin said introducing them.

"Hello love, are you new to Yale?" Finn asked.

"No, I went here last year." Rory said.

"And I don't know you? How strange. Colin how do you know her?" Finn asked, Rory looked at them and noticed that the blond, who she now guessed was Logan, was staring at her. She took her eyes off of them and returned to her collection to finish.

"I know her from Steph; she was Steph's roommate last year." Colin said facing Finn.

"I can't believe you kept her from us." Finn said.

"Finn don't even try anything with her, she doesn't put up with peoples crap." Colin said.

"I can't believe I didn't know her." Finn said surprised.

"Well you don't have to talk about her in third person, she's right here." Rory said back to Finn.

"Sorry Love, it's just that I know almost every girl in Yale." Finn said.

"Ok, well you didn't know me. So I'm Rory, it's nice to meet you I guess." Rory said going over and shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you Love." He said kissing the back of her hand.

"Um ok, ew." She said under her breath so he couldn't hear and wiped her hand off on her pants so he wouldn't notice, but Logan did.

"Well, lets get moving so then we can get out of here and go celebrate getting back into Yale for another year!" Colin yelled as he led Finn out.

"So we meet again." Logan said to Rory.

"No, we didn't meet before and I don't plan on introducing myself to you." Rory said as she turned around and walked back to her movies, but unfortunately Logan followed.

"Why do you hate me? I apologized earlier because of me not hearing you." Logan said with his smirk.

"Because I just do." She said turning to the movies.

"Are these all yours?" he asked as he picked one up.

"Don't touch them!! I had them all in order!" Rory said with a groan.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to, it was right there I swear!" He said as he placed it back.

"It's fine, sorry I'm just picky about them. And to answer your question yes they are mine." She said.

"So, let's get back to why you hate me." He said as he watched her.

"No, lets not. Why don't you help Colin and Finn is it, with Steph's stuff?" She said with a gross look when she said Finn's name.

"Because it's much more interesting in here." He said "I'm happy to see that you don't like Finn though." He said.

"I don't not like him." She said.

"That's why you whipped your hand after he kissed it?" Logan asked sitting on the nearest chair.

"Well, he is kinda gross. And I don't like guys like that, or you." She said.

"Guys like me? What do you mean by that?" he asked looking at her.

"You know." She said not looking away from the Wila Wonka DVD she had in her hand that she placed away from the others.

"No I don't. Please enlighten me." He said with a smile as he noticed her remove the DVD from the others.

"The jerky kind. The 'I'm too good for you' kind or the 'your just my one night stand' or the 'I'm too rich to settle down' or the 'I have money so I'm better than everyone else' kind of people. I mean that's great! You guys have money! But that doesn't mean you have to treat people the way you do." She said as she got up and picked up the Wila Wonka movie and sat it on top of the entertainment set.

"And you think we are all like that?" Logan asked.

"Yes I do." She said.

"Well, I can prove you wrong, if you let me." He said.

"No, that's fine. I'm ok thinking that about you." She said placing the last DVD in the final slot.

"But I'm not. I don't want you to think of me that way." He said.

"Why does it matter to you?" she asked.

"Because there's something about you. You're different, I like you."

"Well to bad. Go find one of those ditzy girls that I'm sure would agree to do whatever it is you'd like."

"Why do you think that?" he asked.

"Because your high society." She said.

"That doesn't have anything to do with it, why did you set that movie up there?" He asked pointing to the movie on the top.

"Because it's my favorite and Steph, Paris and I are watching it later, we always do on the day we move in, we have a movie night."

"Ah, well then that means Colin will be free." Logan said.

"Actually, he normally sticks around too." She said picking up the empty box and caring it off to her room leaving Logan in the living room.

"Does that mean I can come?" he asked leaning up against her door frame, watching her try to move her dresser, but not getting very far.

"Un…believe…able." She said while trying to push the dresser.

"What?" He asked trying hard not to laugh.

"You think you can just invite yourself?" she said giving up and leaving it in the middle of her room, she moved on to her desk that was light and moved it over to the window.

"Well, I figured you wouldn't invite me so yeah I did."

"Well, you can't. I'm not inviting you and I doubt Paris will so just go help Steph with her stuff please." She said trying once again to move her dresser.

"You look like you need some help." He said moving closer to where she was instead of resting on the door frame.

"You think?" she asked.

"Would you like my help?" He asked.

"Yes please." She mumbled.

"I'm sorry what?" He asked although he heard her.

"I said yes please!" she said a little louder.

"I want to hear you ask me for help." He said.

"Oh my god. Will you please help me, Logan is it?" she said.

"Yes, I would be more than happy to help you." He said taking her spot and moving the dresser up against the wall effortlessly.

"Thank you." She said as she hung some of her news paper stuff up on the wall.

"You were right."

"About what?" she asked turning around to see his eyes staring at her.

"My name is Logan. Logan Huntzberger." He said.

"Huntzberger? As in son of Mitchum Huntzberger?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah, so I guess you've heard of my father." He said.

"Yes I have. I hate him." She said. Which surprised Logan.

"You hate my father?" he asked.

"Yeah." She said turning back to her wall.


	4. She hates Mitchum

_**Thank you everyone!!! For this chapter at least Paris is with Jamie still she never went out with the Professor, mainly because I think that was really gross and creepy, so I decided to change it. :D**_

_**Chapter 3**_

Logan was going to ask Rory to find out why she hated his father so much but they were interrupted by Steph.

"Hey guys, we're done moving. Rory do you want to start the movie? Finn left, and if you want Logan you can stay." Steph said missing the glare that Rory was giving her to not invite Logan. She thought they would be good together, she could also tell that Logan was trying to warm his way into Rory, as much as she was trying to block him out.

"I would love to stay. Thank you Steph." He said to Rory and smiled when he saw a dirty look on her face.

"We cant right now. Paris isn't here." She finally said. "And you're probably busy later, so looks like you won't be able to watch it with us." She said with a proud smile of thinking about her new discovery.

"I'm not busy at all!" Logan said still looking at her with a smile.

"Great! Do we really have to wait for her?" Steph asked annoyed.

"Yes, it's a tradition and she always feels left out." Rory said. "I'll call her."

"Ok, let me know what's going on." Steph said before she exited the room.

But Logan stayed where he was.

"You really don't like me do you?" he asked.

"You are so smart." Rory said in a harsh tone that she automatically felt bad about. "Look, I'm sorry; I don't mean to come off as a bitch, like I said earlier I just don't like your type. It's nothing personal I just don't like to hang out with a lot of high society people."

"But you are best friends with Steph, and you seem to like Colin. What's wrong with me?" he asked.

"Your arrogant, you have a huge ego, you talk down to people, and you are Mitchum's son." She stated.

"Oh that's right. And why don't you like my father?" He asked.

"Well, he thinks he's a big shot because of all the news papers he's in charge of. I have met many people who interned for him and he crushed their dreams. Also my grandparents have been friends with them for years, and I remember one time when we went to a Friday night dinner and they informed him that I wanted to go into journalism, and they also gave them a sample of what I had written in high school, he looked at me and told me I had no talent. Of coarse I didn't stop writing, but I was only a junior in high school. He was an ass. I hate him." She stated all at once breathing in deeply to re fill her lungs that went with out air during her speech.

"Me too." Logan stated.

"What?" she asked. She was surprised. She thought he would get mad or defend his father.

"I hate my father too. He shouldn't have told you that, not when you were the age you were. I'm sure you're a very talented writer and he was just being himself, an ass." Logan said.

"Are you serious?" she asked surprised by his niceness.

"Yes. I told you I can be nice. I'm not like all the other high society people. I hate being in the high society. Like you said it's nice to have money, but I rather live in a life that wasn't so planned out than have one with money that my decisions are already made for."

"My grandparents are in that society, but my mom moved to a small town to raise me so then I wouldn't be sucked into that life. I've made all the decisions in my life, the college, the major I wanted to go into. So I haven't been sucked into that life. Sorry I judged you. You do seem a little different from the others." Rory said changing her opinion on him.

"It's ok. I understand how you feel about most of us. What is your last name if you don't mind me asking?" he asked as he stood in the middle of the room staring down at her. He figured that if her grandparents knew his family that he was probably at that same dinner she was talking about.

"Gilmore." She stated.

"Rory Gilmore?" he asked surprised remembering hearing that name before.

"Yeah, why?" She asked.

"I was there that night, your right my dad was an ass. Your grandmother and my mother have always been set on us meeting." He said.

"I haven't heard them say anything. You were there?" she said.

"Yeah, I remember you and your mom. Your mom was funny, she yelled at my dad and then you guys left."

"And we didn't talk to my grandparents for two months." She added.

"I can see why." He said.

Silence took over them, until Rory broke it.

"Well I'm going to call Paris." She said picking up her phone.

"Ok, I'm going to go see if Steph and Colin really did get it all, and see where Finn went." He said leaving the room.

Logan walked into Steph's room watching Steph and Colin place random things around her room.

"Where did Finn go?" he asked.

"Home, he said he needed to go to sleep." Colin said not looking up.

"Oh, I see."

"So are you going to stay Logan?" Steph asked.

"Uh, yeah if it's alright with Rory." He said.

"She doesn't like you, does she?" Steph asked.

"Not really, I think she's warming up though, at least I hope."

"Why do you care?" Colin asked.

"I don't know. She's really nice, and really fun to talk to." Logan said not sounding like himself.

He noticed that Steph and Colin stopped what they were doing and just looked at him.

"Stop staring at me like that."

"Sorry, we've just never heard you talk that way about a girl." Stephanie said.

"I don't mean it like that, I just mean I hope we can be friends, she seems so set on hating me because of me being in the high society." Logan said.

"Dude, you're not just in it, you're on top of It." he said referring to Logan's father and the family status that he has.

"That's another thing; she knows my dad and hates him. Her grandparents know my family too." He said.

"Oh, wow you actually met a girl that hated your dad. All the other girls love him just because he has money and you are the heir to his fortune." Colin said.

"Yeah, I know." Logan said realizing that as well.

"Logan I don't mind if you hang out with her, just don't hurt her. She's a really great person, and she does not do the casual thing like you do." Stephanie said.

Logan was a little hurt by what Stephanie said.

"I'm not going to Steph, I just want to be her friend, I told you that already."

Steph kept her mouth shut, she knew that Logan was attracted to her, but she didn't want to say anymore, she heard Rory come out of her room and she didn't want Rory to know they were talking about her.

Rory in the other room dialed Paris' number wondering where she was, she was always the first one there.

"Hey Paris." She said into her phone once Paris answered.

"Hey Rory."

"Where are you?" Rory asked.

"I'm twenty minutes away from Yale."

"Where have you been?" Rory asked.

"Jamie and I spent the summer together so I got a later start to my day."

"Is he coming here?" Rory asked wanting more information than Paris was feeding her.

"No, he has a class later today at New York University, his classes start really early and he moved in a little later." She said.

"Ok, well we're waiting for you so we can start the movie."

"What movie?" She asked annoyed.

"Wila Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, you don't remember us watching it last year?" she asked.

"No, you guys can start it with out me though, I don't mind." Paris said in a bored voice.

"Are you sure?" Rory asked wanting to know why Paris was acting funky.

"I'm sure. I didn't really like it." Paris said blandly.

"Ok, fine than we'll start with out you. Bye." Rory said mad at Paris by the way she was acting and shut the phone.

She walked out of her room and into the living room.

"Come on! We're starting the movie!" She yelled out to Stephanie's room still angry with Paris.

_**I know the whole Jamie thing doesn't really make since but he is just going to the New York University because I kinda want him in here just for a little bit, he wont be in here long though so just bear with it and with me with him. Thanks! Hope you all liked it!! REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I would really really appreciate it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you for reading!!!**_


	5. Bitterness turns to confusion

_Hey! I know the Jamie thing doesn't really make since, but in my story he is only going to be here for a little bit and he is going to go to New York University. Here is the next chapter, thank you for reading and please review!! I would love to hear more feedback. _

**Chapter 4**

"I thought you wanted to wait for Paris?" Steph asked Rory as she watched her bring in all the bowls flowing with popcorn, candy, and other junk food treats.

"Not anymore. She isn't going to be here in a while, so let's just start without her." Rory said still a little angry at Paris.

"Sounds good to me." Steph said taking her spot on the little love seat next to Colin, Logan was in the chair so Rory sat on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Logan asked her from the chair.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she asked sarcastically. "I'm watching the movie."

"Why are you sitting on the floor?" he asked.

"Because all the seats are taken and Paris has the other couch." Rory said with anger in her voice when she spoke about Paris.

"Then come sit with me." Logan said scooting over in the chair.

"Thank you, but no. I'm perfectly fine where I am." She said turning back to the movie.

"Suit yourself, but your butts going to get sore." Logan said in a knowing tone.

"I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Shh." Steph and Colin called from the couch.

Rory turned back to the tv to watch the movie, fifteen minutes later she was no longer comfortable and was rethinking Logan's offer. She didn't want to like him, but when ever he smiled or smirked at her she felt it harder and harder to not like him. She got up and moved over to his chair and sat on the arm rest. She heard him chuckle, then he pulled her onto his lap.

Half way through the movie Rory removed the barrier between her and Logan and rested in his arms. She placed her head on his chest and before she realized she had drifted off to sleep.

When the movie was over she awoke from the little nap her body had sent her into and recognized that she was laying in Logan's arms and that she was very well rested.

"Did you have a nice nap?" Logan asked looking down at her.

"Yeah, sorry." She said getting up quickly. Logan wanted to pull her back down into his lap and kiss her, but knew that he couldn't charm his way into her heart and he knew she was not the type to fall for that move.

"Don't worry about it." Logan said meaning it, having her in his arms felt strange to him but it made him happy.

"Hey guys, we're going to go to the pub, you want to join us?" Colin asked.

"Sure." Logan said moving over to the door where Colin was standing.

"Rory are you coming with us?" Steph asked.

"No, I think I'm going to stay here, I still have some unpacking to do." Rory said with a smile.

"Do you need any help?" Logan asked being polite.

"No, I'm good. Thanks." She said being short. She really didn't want to start liking him that would just end badly.

"Ok, I'll be back tonight, don't wait up." Steph said with a smile while closing the door behind her and the guys.

Rory decided that she would go in her room and start unpacking her clothes. After she filed each piece of clothing neatly away in her drawers and closet she decided she should call her mom.

"Hey mom." Rory said after her mother answered.

"Hey sweets, what's up?"

"Not much. I got all settled in." Rory said in a tired voice.

"That's good. Did you beat Paris there?" her mom asked.

"Yeah, Steph and I both did, in fact Paris isn't here yet." Rory said surprised as if realizing it for the first time.

"Really? That doesn't sound like her. Did you guys watch Willy Wonka?"

"Yeah, without her. Instead we watched it with Colin and his friend." Rory said bitterly.

"Who's his friend?"

"Logan Huntzberger."

"No way!" Lorelai screamed into the phone. "The son of Mitchum?"

"Yep."

"The one who told you that you had no talent at that dinner?" Lorelai asked still surprised.

"Yep." Rory stated again, listening to her mom.

"The one who is friends with Emily and Richard Gilmore?" her mom asked.

"Yes mom, how many times do I have to say yes, you've asked three times now."

"I'm just seeing if it's the same person."

"It is. And Logan was at that dinner that night." Rory said.

"Really? He was the little blond boy, huh?" Lorelai asked remembering him.

"Yes, he remembers you. For some reason I didn't remember him."

"Well, you were being yelled at by his father, so it's understandable that you didn't remember anything else that night. So he remembers me? What did he say?" Lorelai asked.

"That you were funny." Rory stated bored.

"Well, that was a funny night for me. I should have had a microphone and brick wall behind me." Lorelai said.

"Yeah, sure."

"So tell me about this guy, do you like him?" Lorelai asked.

"What? No." Rory said surprised, although she wasn't sure if that was true yet or not.

"Why not?" Lorelai asked.

"Well how about I just tell you the whole story, because that will clear up a lot of questions for you."

"Ok, I'm listening."

"Well, I was walking to my dorm and there was this guy standing in front of my door…" Rory said beginning the story.

"Oh is it Logan?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes, and mom please no interruptions."

"Ok, sorry go ahead."

"So I asked him politely to move, but he wouldn't. So then I yelled at him to move and he got all offended and upset that I yelled at him so then after moving past him I went in my dorm. But then Steph came in and Colin and she had Logan with her to help her move, well of course he didn't help Steph, instead he bothered me the whole time. Then Steph invited him to stay for the movie, and then I ended up sitting next to him, then he pulled me onto his lap and I fell asleep like that." Rory rambled in one breath.

"Wow, that's a lot." Lorelai said.

"Yeah I know."

"So, do you maybe like him?" Lorelai asked.

"I don't know. He is such a jerk, and he's high society. I just don't know right now. I really don't want to. But then he is funny and he debates with me, and understands me in a weird way, it's hard to explain!" Rory said confused.

"You'll figure it out soon." Lorelai said.

"I hope." Rory mumbled.

"You will."

"Ok, thanks mom. I'm going to go, I'm a little sleepy." Rory said.

"Ok bye kid!"

"Bye." Rory said before she hung up.

After talking to her mom she picked up one of her books and began to read before her eyes shut and she drifted off to sleep.

_There you all go!! What did you think?????????????? LET ME KNOW!!_


	6. Can we be friends?

Hey thank you to all of you!! Thanks to those who added my story to their favorites or their story alert list and most importantly thank you to those who took their time to review!!! Here is the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy it and I hope you all take the few seconds to review the chapter!!! Here you go…

**Chapter 6**

Rory was sound asleep when she heard the main dorm door outside her room slam loudly. Frightened that someone could be breaking in she got up quietly and crept to her door and opened it slightly to take a peak to the creature making the noise. When she noticed a familiar blond with long hair she realized that the noise was from Paris who was coming into the dorm. Rory looked back at her alarm clock to see what time it was. The clock read in big red digital numbers that it was 3:00 in the morning.

"Paris?" Rory whispered loud enough for her to hear but not loud enough to disturb Steph, if she even came home the previous night. Rory walked out to the common room when Paris didn't answer her.

"Paris!" She said a little louder but still a whisper.

"Rory, hey. I see all the good rooms are taken?" Paris said in a normal tone.

"Well, yeah Paris. Everyone got here before you and we choose our rooms. What did you think that we would just wait for you to come and still let you have the best room?" Rory asked a little annoyed with Paris.

"Well, no of course not. I just thought maybe you would save me a room. I'm sure you were the first here." Paris said looking around the room.

"I was the first one here. But Paris you can't seriously think that I would band or keep Steph from choosing the room that she would like to sleep and stay in for the rest of the year." Rory said annoyed once again.

"Well, I just thought that maybe since I have known you since our high school years you would have at least told her it was mine."

"Paris! You were the one who didn't come sooner. Ok? That's not my fault, and it doesn't matter that we have known each other since Chilton. I am just as much as Steph's friend as I am yours." Rory said no longer keeping her whisper. "So, that room is the only one left and I am not moving out of my room, because it took too much effort and too much work to move everything in there and I am not moving anything out. And I am not going to make Steph move out either and I am not going to let you force her out either because you were too slow to get here before us." Rory said now heading towards her room.

"Fine, but I wanted to talk to you, but I can see that you don't care about me." Paris said in a dramatic voice.

"Oh whatever Paris. What did you need to share with me?" Rory asked stopping in her tracks and turning back to Paris.

"Jamie and I broke up." Paris stated not surprisingly sad but ok with the situation.

"Oh, I'm sorry Paris? What happened?" Rory asked.

"I got annoyed by him and decided it would be better if we broke things off, I mean I'm in Yale for my second year and I want to date other guys…not be tied down to the same one." Paris said.

"Ok, well I'm sorry to hear that Paris." Rory said. "I'll see you tomorrow morning. Good night Paris." Rory said turning back to her room and lying down on her bed for her body to send her into a deep sleep.

Three weeks had passed and Rory had attended her new classes and gotten her schedule down. She was on her usual schedule and it was time for her third stop at the local coffee cart right outside of the newspaper room. Rory always took at least two coffee breaks while she was working on her latest article, and the second one had just worn off so she was in line for her third one to boost her energy enough for her to finish and turn in her article.

She had just finished ordering her coffee and was about to hand the man her money when a voice behind her made her stop.

"Hey Rory. Long time no see."

She turned around to be greeted by a pair of brown eyes she had remembered from the day she moved into her dorm, a pair of eyes she never wanted to come into contact with ever again.

"Oh hey." She said being short and turning around to hand the man her money, once again.

"Haven't seen you around lately." He said giving her his famous smile.

"Oh, well I've been kind of busy." Rory said not wanting to give him too much information.

"Well, if you're not too busy tonight maybe you would like to go out with Steph, Colin and I." He said extending an invitation to her.

"I don't know. I might have plans." She said not wanting to admit that she had nothing planned at all.

"Ok, well if you want you can come it would probably be much more fun with you there." He said with a smile.

"Ok, look Logan I need you to understand something." She said annoyed.

"Ok, and what's that?" he asked amused.

"I don't like you." She stated.

"Ok, and can I ask why?" he asked, surprisingly a little hurt. He wanted Rory to like him, most girls did and she not liking him made him mad and confused.

"I have already shared why with you. I'm not going to fall into the little trap that you have sent other girls into. I know your history, and I know how you are. Without knowing you I know all of this. So I'm just going to let you know now that I will never be one of those stupid girls you get to fall all over for you. Okay?" she asked adding a couple packs of sugar in her coffee and stirring it.

Logan just stared at her. He knew she wasn't like the other girls, but he also knew that he wanted to get to know her better and hopefully maybe after they did get to know each other and her opinion of him changed than maybe they could work towards forming something more than just friends. But he knew Rory didn't want that…at least for now. And although he was unsure if he wanted that too, there was something about her that made him really think about it.

"Can't we at least be friends?" He asked. That would work for him now, and hopefully he would figure out what he really wanted and then maybe down the line they would be more than friends.

"Sure Logan, we can be friends." Rory said. She could at least try to be nice and be his friend. Other than his cockiness and rudeness that he had given off at first, she soon realized that he also seemed intelligent and witty. She thought that it wouldn't be too bad to try and get to know him and be his friend. She was sure that they would be good friends, but if he tried to be anything more, than she would end it as soon as possible. No matter how cute he always looked or the way she felt when he talked or smiled at her was beside the point. She knew that if she fell under his little spell that her heart would be bruised and hurt.

"Ok, good to hear. Then I think you should come out with us tonight." Logan said happy to know she would give a friendship with him a chance.

"I'll think about it and let Steph know and if I decide to then I'll just go with Steph and see you there." She said with a smile. Maybe being friends wouldn't be too hard after all…

_Hey! I didn't plan on ending it here, but it just kind of seemed like a good place to end the chapter. If you all review shortly then I will update sooner than next weekend. Which I will try to do my best, because my birthday is next weekend and I am pretty busy. BUT if I get enough reviews than I will update during the week. Thank you all so much!!!! And please review!!!_


	7. The Nicest Thingcould be the hardest

Ok so I just realized that I numbered my chapters wrong. So technically the last one was chapter 5 and this one is 6. Thanks for all the reviews and thanks to those who read my story and like it!! Here is the next chapter. I know it has taken me forever, but I wasn't quite sure where I wanted this story to go, and so now I do. I'm going to jump through some time for this chapter so hope you like it!!

Disclaimer: I never put one on this, because I don't really see the point, you all know I don't own Gilmore girls, so this is my disclaimer for the whole story.

**Chapter 6**

It had taken Rory a long time but she was finally able to be herself and be friends with Logan. Over the past two months they had grown to be best friends. They had movie nights every Friday, went to party's together with the crew, and they always had either breakfast, lunch or dinner once a day or at least three times a week when they weren't busy.

Rory got use to being his friend, and all the girls he had. She wanted to think and often did think that they could be more than friends. She wanted that, she wanted to be treated like a princess by the Logan Huntzberger. But she knew that they were friends, she could never be that for him or at all even. She wasn't his type. She was smart, witty, and talented and had an IQ larger than a squirrel and definitely larger than the majority of the girls he went out with.

She knew that if she let herself fall for him that she would be the one at the end with a broken heart. Also he didn't do commitment. He never told her that, but he didn't have to. He was out with another girl every night. Rory knew it was better to stay his friend. No matter what, if she told Logan she felt other wise than she knew she would lose him all together. And she didn't want that. Even though Rory hated him when they first met, getting to know him and being his friend these past two months has made Rory realize that Logan had more to him than what he gave off.

While Rory was thinking about this as she tried to read the latest book she had been interested in, _The Notebook, _she heard the familiar voice talking to her.

"Ace, do you ever stop reading?" he said as he sat down next to her.

"Never, you know that though. What's up?" Rory asked as she placed her book mark in the beginning of the chapter, she hadn't been able to focus on the story when she was thinking about Logan, and he being there would just make it worse.

"Well, the gang was thinking about going to a local bar tonight and I guess there is a singer, named Kate Nash performing so we were going to go and check her music out. I was wondering if you would like to join us." Logan asked. If it was any other day or any other situation for that matter Rory would think of this as him asking her out on a date, but that was not the case now. She knew that he was just asking because they always went to the pub or any other place together with the gang. Rory and Logan went together, Colin and Stephanie went together, Finn and…well he always had a new date but still they always paired up together and went as a group.

"Sure Logan, don't I always? Anyway I've heard her music. It's really great. Her lyrics are amazing and there is this one song that I absolutely love, it's called "Nicest Thing" and it makes me think of a situation I am going through with a really close friend." Rory rambled. The song was mainly about how she felt towards him, but she didn't want to tell him that.

"Really? You'll have to let me know about the song when she sings it. Are you going to Finn's birthday party next week?"

"Finn's having a party?" Rory asked, not aware of the party.

"Yeah, he didn't invite you?"

"Nope. Guess I'm not special enough." Rory said a little sad she hadn't gotten an invite.

"That's not it. He is just a forgetful person. I found out by Colin so it's ok."

"Alright, so tell me about this party." Rory said getting ready for the low down on the next big party Finn would have for his birthday.

"Well, of course it's themed. You have to dress up, which may not seem new or anything but for some strange reason Finn likes wearing a tux so all guys have to wear tuxes and the lady's have to wear gowns, it's crazy but it's Finn. A date is required for this shindig, and everyone is coming!" Logan said happily.

"Alright then…" Rory said trying to think of who her date could be.

"Ok, so I will see you later tonight. We'll probably all meet at yours and Steph's dorm so we can all go together." Logan said staring into her blue eyes he always seemed to get lost in.

"Ok then. Talk to you later, bye." Rory said thinking he was going to leave. She started to turn back to her book but noticed Logan hadn't moved.

"Something wrong?" she asked. He was just staring at her and it was making her start to feel self conscious.

"Nothing at all." Logan said a little embarrassed that he had been staring and didn't leave when she said bye. "I'll talk to you later." He said getting up quickly and walking off.

"So you're going with us tonight to see Kate Nash right?" Stephanie asked Rory as she was getting ready.

"Yeah, I'm going to start getting ready now." Rory said standing next to Steph in the bathroom.

"Good I'm glad. I know how much you love her music; does Logan know you think of him in one of her songs?" Stephanie asked. She was the only one who knew how Rory felt towards Logan or at least thought she felt towards Logan, and she knew that Rory thought of him when she heard this particular song.

"No, and I don't want him to know. It's better this way."

"Is it really?" Steph asked.

"Yes, Logan is not a boyfriend type. He likes bedmates not bed commitments." Rory said not sure that sounded right.

"Ok…" Steph said with a weird look not getting what Rory was saying.

"Look, what I mean is that Logan does not do commitment, and I don't do casual. And either way we are too good of friends and he doesn't feel that way about me. It's obvious." Rory said adding the finishing touches to her hair and make up.

"Is it? Or is it oblivious to the both of you that you like each other and belong together?" Steph asked.

"Wow Steph, I'm surprised that was a smart thing you came up with there." Rory said trying to change the subject.

"No, you can't change the subject. Rory I think he likes you, you're different and I bet he would change for you."

"Look, I'm done talking about this, its better the way it is." Rory said exiting the bathroom.

Steph was just finishing up with her make up when Rory heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." she said before she opened the door to reveal Logan, Colin and Finn. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Rory, Steph finishing up?" Colin asked as he entered the dorm.

"Yep, she's in the bathroom she should be almost out soon." Rory said. "Finn, no date tonight?" she asked surprised to not see a leggy blond on the side of Finn.

"Nope. The one I had just didn't appeal to me anymore when I went over to get her." Finn said staying mysterious.

"Ok then." Rory said, knowing better to not question his reasoning.

Rory noticed that Logan hadn't said a word to her or anyone for that matter since he entered the room. He was standing next to Finn staring at Rory again, which made her feel uneasy.

"You ok Logan?" she asked.

Hearing her say his name pulled him out of his little day dream. He couldn't help but be mesmerized by her beauty, her hair laid curled on her shoulders, her blue eyes sparkled and she looked more beautiful then he had ever seen her before. Logan was developing feelings for her, and that scared him. It was Rory, the girl he had gotten to know and become great friends with over the past two months. He wasn't a commitment type and she wasn't the casual type. But something about her made him not want her to be a casual fling for him but something more. Pushing his thoughts away he responded to her question.

"Yeah I'm fine. You look great Ace." Logan said trying not to stare any longer.

"Thank you, not too bad yourself." She said noticing how hot he looked.

"Ok, I'm ready!" Steph said emerging from the bathroom and causing Rory and Logan to pull away from the little moment they had just had and the silent staring contest they had gotten into.

They all settled down at their normal booth. Colin and Steph on one side and Rory, Logan and Finn on the other side. It didn't take Finn long to find a replacement date. He had another leggy blond practically glued to his hip.

"How long do you think until Finn goes off with this blond and we don't see him for the rest of the night?" Colin asked. They often did this when Finn had a new date, they all betted on how many more minutes or hours until Finn left the group to go off with his date. Steph and Colin paired up and bet and Rory and Logan teamed up and bet it was always that way. Then which ever group won split the money with their partner.

"What do you want to say? A half hour?" Logan asked Rory.

"Yeah, I'd say that long at least." Rory said agreeing with Logan.

"Ok, ours is a half hour." Logan said.

"Ours is an hour." Colin said.

"Ok, we'll see who wins." Logan said.

They sat and talked for a while and when Finn got up and left groans came from Colin and Steph. Rory and Logan had won. The two pairs continued to talk and Kate Nash had performed some songs, the one that haunted Rory hadn't been played yet and she was dreading the moment it would. It was fine to listen in the car or in her room when she was feeling depressed about the Logan situation or when she knew he was off with some other girl, but she was going to have to sit there and listen to it with him there as well.

The group had just found a new member; a girl that had dirty blond hair came over a sat on the other side of Logan, where Finn had sat before. Rory suddenly felt uncomfortable like many times before. Logan draped an arm over the new girl's shoulder and they began flirting. It made Rory's stomach knot but she tried to push the feeling away.

The crowd was hushed which meant that Kate would be performing a quieter song that required the club to be quiet. As Rory sat there she was glad to have something else to focus her attention on. She turned to face the stage when she heard the familiar melody rise into the club. Her stomach knotted even more and she exchanged a glance with Steph. Steph was watching her then looked over at Logan who practically had the girl on his lap by now, but he was paying attention to the song.

Rory turned back to the stage and listen intently like she had done many times to the lyrics and the feelings toward Logan related so well to the song.

**"The Nicest Thing"**

All I know is that you're so nice  
You're the nicest thing I've seen  
I wish that we could give it a go  
See if we could be something

I wish I was your favorite girl  
I wish you thought I was the reason you are in the world  
I wish my smile was your favorite kind of smile  
I wish the way that I dressed was your favorite kind of style

Rory's stomach knotted even more if it was possible and tears began to form in her eyes. She didn't want anyone else to see her like that so she turned her body more to the stage and listen to the song as it pounded through her head.

I wish you couldn't figure me out  
But you always wanna know what I was about  
I wish you'd hold my hand  
When I was upset  
I wish you'd never forget  
The look on my face when we first met

I wish you had a favorite beauty spot  
That you loved secretly  
'Cause it was on a hidden bit  
That nobody else could see  
Basically, I wish that you loved me  
I wish that you needed me  
I wish that you knew when I said two sugars,  
Actually I meant three

I wish that without me your heart would break  
I wish that without me you'd be spending the rest of your nights awake  
I wish that without me you couldn't eat  
I wish I was the last thing on your mind before you went to sleep

Rory knew that the lyrics that had just been sang and filled through out the club would never be the way Logan would feel. His heart wouldn't break without her, he would sleep like a baby without her and he would probably have a bed mate next to him every night. He would be able to eat without her, and she would be far from the last thing on his mind before he went to sleep. She wasn't anything to him, except a friend. And this song tore her apart with wanting him to feel all those things towards her.

Look, all I know is that you're the nicest thing I've ever seen  
And I wish that we could see if we could be something  
Yeah I wish that we could see if we could be something

As the song came to an end she heard Logan, and his new girl talking about it.

"That was a depressing song." Logan said looking around the table to see who agreed with him.

"I know what kind of loser would want all that from a guy?" the blond said.

"Some depressed, lonely girl." Logan said laughing at the thought of it.

Steph knew Rory felt differently towards the song, and now she knew. She had never really heard it before but now she knew how Rory felt. She felt bad for Rory.

Rory hadn't turned around since the song came to an end, she had heard what Logan and his new girl had thought, and she couldn't believe she was crying over it.

"Ace, what did you think about the song?" Logan asked next to her.

"Umm, I have to go." She said getting up and running to the door, tears pouring down her face.

Logan was stunned, he had no clue what was going on.

"What was that all about?" he asked surprised.

"That was the song that relates to her and one of her friends." Steph told him getting up to go after her.

"Which friend? It has to be a guy, why would she feel that way?" he asked.

"You, you idiot! She feels that way towards you!"

"What? No, that's crazy!" he said shocked.

"Is it Logan? Look at how you two act together, you guys have feelings for each other, this song just happened to make her think of you and the way she feels towards you guys and well hearing you talk the way you did just now with this slut made her break down."

"Oh my god." Logan said pulling away from the girl he had no interest in and couldn't even remember her name. "I should go talk to her." He said thinking about the lyrics and trying to understand the way Rory felt.

"No, I do. Just leave her alone right now." Steph said getting up to go after her.

"Dude, you screwed up." Colin said taking a swig of his beer.

"How was I supposed to know?" Logan asked.

"You had to know Logan; you feel the same way towards her." Colin said understanding the whole situation.

"But I didn't know." Logan said forgetting about the girl next to him until she spoke.

"Forget about it Logie, you have me. Why would you want to go out with that dork anyway? She's not pretty or interesting." The girl said.

"I'm not going to forget about it, and I don't want you. I want her. And don't call her a dork you don't even know her and she is far more interesting then you. And she is probably the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. You can leave now." Logan said getting mad at the one brain celled girl next to him. She walked off, and Logan turned back to Colin.

"Wow, you sure don't like Rory." Colin said being sarcastic.

"What am I going to do man?" Logan asked.

"I don't know. Do you like Rory as more than a friend?" Colin asked.

"I don't know. I mean she's so beautiful and easy to talk to, and witty and we banter and debate back and forth and I enjoy being around her. She makes me laugh, and smile and I am so comfortable around her and happy." Logan said with a smile.

"Sounds like you like her, but the question is would you be able and willing to commit to her and only her?" Colin asked.

"I think so." Logan said with an even bigger smile thinking of how it would be if they became boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Then you need to talk to her." Colin said.

Rory didn't know where she was going she just kept running past people and making her way towards the exit. Once outside she took a deep breath of the cold Connecticut air and sat up against the cold brick wall. She continued to take deep breaths, trying to fill her lungs with as much air so she wasn't so out of breath. She sat there for a little bit when someone sat down next to her. She looked over and it was Steph.

"Hey." Steph said to her softly.

"Hey." Rory said brushing away some of the tears that had ran down her cheeks.

"You ok?" her friend asked her gently.

"Yeah, I just let the song get to me a little too much; I don't know why I do that." Rory said laughing a little at herself.

"Because you care for Logan." Steph stated.

"No I don't. We're just friends." Rory said.

"Sure you are. Come on Rory, who are you trying to kid? This is me you're talking to. I know you care about Logan more than just a friend or want to at least."

"Why does it matter? He is with a different girl every night, and he doesn't feel that way about me."

"So what, how do you feel?" her friend asked pestering her to answer truthfully.

"I feel confused. I want to be something to Logan; I want him to want me. I want him to change his ways and be my boyfriend, but I know that will never happen. I don't want to lose him as a friend. We are better off staying the way we are. It's better if he doesn't know how I feel about him or about that song." Rory said looking away from Steph.

"Well, he already knows." Steph said.

"What? How?"

"I told him."

"What? Why would you do that?" Rory asked angrily.

"Because you ran off and he didn't understand why." Steph said. "Don't get mad at me, you guys seriously need to talk about this stuff. It doesn't make sense to not talk about it when you both feel the same way." Steph said.

"Fine, but I can't do that tonight; I just want to go home." Rory said getting up.

"Ok, let me go inside and talk to Colin, I'm sure we can figure something out. I'll take you home than come back and get them." Steph said heading inside.

Rory couldn't believe any of this. She couldn't believe that her secret had been shared to Logan. She wasn't mad at Stephanie but she was having a hard time knowing that he knew how she felt. She wouldn't be able to talk to him for a while. Rory heard the door open and turned around, thinking it was Steph.

"Hey, ready to go?" Rory said turning around talking to Steph, except that wasn't who she was talking to, instead Logan stood in front of her looking at her.

"No, I want to talk to you." Logan said in a soft voice.

_**I hope you guys liked it!!! Obviously if you didn't read the lyrics to the song then you might be confused. I really think you should read the lyrics or even look up the song because it is an amazing song. The minute I heard the song I immediately thought of Rory, and that song is what inspired me to write this story. If you noticed the title of the story is the same as the title of the song. Please review!!! I'm sorry it took me forever to update but this is the longest chapter I have written I think so please review!!! Thank you for reading!!!! **_

Here is the song information if you want to look it up or listen to it…

Artist: Kate Nash

Song: The Nicest Thing

Album: Made of Bricks

Lyrics site: 


	8. Truly Unexpected

Thanks for all the reviews, seriously I think that is the most I've gotten from just one chapter on here. You are all awesome who read and reviewed!! Here is the next chapter, since I got all the nice reviews and the amount I received, I decided to reward you with an early update!!

For those who bought or downloaded Kate Nash's cd, you wont be sorry! Trust me! It is an awesome cd! I love her! For those who didn't, you are truly missing out!

**Chapter 7**

"_Hey, ready to go?" Rory said turning around talking to Steph, except that wasn't who she was talking to, instead Logan stood in front of her looking at her._

"_No, I want to talk to you." Logan said in a soft voice._

"Oh, Hey Logan! What's up?" Rory asked checking to make sure she still didn't have any sign of crying on her face, she also tried to speak in her normal voice, unlike the depressed sad one she had developed.

"What happened back there?" Logan asked gesturing to the club they had vacated.

"Oh, that?" She asked pretending to not know what he was talking about. "I just needed some fresh air, I wasn't feeling well." She said looking away from Logan so he couldn't read her eyes.

She didn't know why she was lying to him. Maybe it was because she knew that he knew the real reason for her leaving. She use to feel comfortable around him, but right now she was scared, and very uncomfortable. He wouldn't stop staring at her and it was making her uneasy. She tried to not look him in the eye; because she knew the moment she did she would forget everything and just fall into a daze.

"That's not the real reason." Logan said not taking his eyes off of her. She looked so beautiful. Even though her eyes were red from crying, and her hair was messed up he still couldn't help but get lost in her beauty. She was putting up a front, he could tell; she wasn't looking at him and her voice wasn't coming out the way it usually did.

"What are you talking about? Of course it is." Rory said.

"Why are you lying to me? It's me Rory, Steph told me everything. You don't have to put on an act." Logan said moving closer to her to look at her better, it was dark out and the club didn't have that great of lighting outside.

"I'm not lying to you. I really didn't feel good." Rory said trying to defend herself.

"Ok, but there's more to it." He stated knowingly.

"What do you mean there's more to it?"

"There's some other reason for you getting upset and running out here, and apparently making plans to leave." Logan said getting frustrated with her.

"Ok then, since you know the answer then stop asking me." Rory said meeting the frustration.

"No Rory, I want to hear it from you." Logan said leaning up against the brick wall.

It was so hard for Rory not to tell him. He looked so hot leaning up against the wall. His shirt was fitted just right, and his arms were crossed over his chest showing off his arm muscles, he was irresistible. Rory looked away from him to gain her thought back. This was _Logan, _her best friend besides her mom, Paris, Lane and Steph. If she told him how she felt, she could possibly loose him forever and he was too great of a friend to loose that way.

"It's nothing Logan, really." She said looking at him, pleading him to not make her say anything else.

"Why are you trying to push me away?" he asked.

"I'm not." Rory said, lying a little. She figured if she couldn't tell him how she really felt she might as well pull back a little.

"Yes you are Rory! God damn it!" he yelled.

Rory was startled. Why was he getting mad? He had no reason to.

"Why can't you just tell me how you feel? Instead of us dancing around the situation, just confront each other and let our feelings out." He said in a lower tone but with as much frustration and anger.

"I have no clue what you are talking about. I like you as a friend." She said.

"A friend, that's it?" He asked, she responded with a nod, not wanting to form words and lie out loud.

"Really? Is that it or do you just not want to tell me the truth?" he asked angrily.

"Logan there's nothing to tell! Unless you would like to tell me!" she said irritated by his interrogating.

"Fine Rory, if you don't want to tell me how you feel then I'll tell you how I feel." He said in the same tone. "Every time I'm around you or look at you my heart beats faster, I've tried to not look at you in that way, but I can't help it. You're so damn beautiful that whenever I look into your bright blue eyes, my day gets ten times better." He said in a softer, loving voice. "I've never meet a girl that could make me think about making a commitment or just seeing one girl, but Rory you have changed that for me. When I think about you, I can only think about me dating you and only you. I don't even want to think of you dating someone else." He said closing the space between them. Rory hearing and processing this information, made tears swell up in her eyes. Logan whipped them away as they escaped.

"Logan, stop." She said moving backward.

"Why Rory? If it's really how I feel, and how you feel!" he said back in an angry tone.

"Because Logan! You don't really feel that way, and I never said I did either!" Rory said getting upset, and whipping away some more tears as they escaped.

"Yes I do feel that way Rory!" he said lowering his voice some so the people in the club couldn't hear.

"No you don't Logan." Rory stated in a high whisper.

"Rory I just told you I do. I wasn't lying to you, like you have tonight. Tell me why you don't think I feel that way." He said softer moving back closer to her.

"Because Logan, you are the biggest play boy." She said and Logan's expression changed to an annoyed, pissed off look. "You have bed mates each night, different girls, multiple girls, blonds, brunettes, long legged, short, dumb, do you see my point? I am not your type, you are not mine, you can't do commitment, and I do." She said frustrated by all of this. She never had this much drama in her life, but yet she had never felt this way before about any guy.

"That is so different now Rory. I just told you that I wanted to commit myself to you, that I don't want any other girl but you!" He said.

"Oh yeah, then why were you all over that girl tonight?" she asked loudly.

"Because you weren't showing any interest in me! You never have Rory!" he said.

"That's because you never noticed it before, I do…" She trailed off. "You know what, never mind. It doesn't matter. We wouldn't be good together even if I did have feelings for you." She said crossing her arms in a defeated way.

"That's not how you really feel Rory." Logan said.

"Yes it is Logan! I don't know why you keep saying it's not!"

"Because of the song!" he yelled back.

"What about it?" she asked.

"Steph told me that was the song you felt towards me, and us." He said looking at her. She had tear stains on her cheeks, and all he wanted to do was brush them away, pull her into a hug and kiss her. He wanted to make all the pain she was feeling go away, just hold her until everything was right again. But he couldn't do that. He needed to know how she felt, so then he would know how to go about things.

"Yeah, it was. But Logan come on, it's just a song! It doesn't mean anything!! It just made me think of you once." She said.

"Oh…"Logan said hurt. He really had thought that she felt that way towards him, that she wanted to "give them a go", that she wanted to be "the last thing on his mind before he fell asleep", and most importantly that he was "the nicest thing" for her like she was to him.

It had taken him a while to understand what he was feeling towards her, and it was more than like. He didn't want to say love, because she obviously didn't feel the same, or so she said.

"I'm sorry Logan, but I can't do this any longer." She said backing away from him more.

"What exactly can't you do?" he asked kind of with a slight smile, ironic that this sounded like a break up speech.

"I can't be around you for a while; things won't be the same anymore. I'm glad you told me how you feel, but I just can't." She said with tears in her eyes. Pulling away had been Rory's plan, but just a little. She felt the same way about him as he did her, but she was scared. And she didn't like being scared. She decided to pull away fully.

"What do you mean Rory?" he asked.

"I'm sorry." She said with sobs. Just then; the perfect timing, or maybe not, Steph came out of the club.

"Ready to go?" Steph asked. When she had thought that when she opened the door she would see Rory and Logan kissing, or making out, but when she walked out and saw Rory's tear stained face, and Logan's hurt, confused and angry face she knew that something hadn't gone right.

"Yeah." Rory said staring at Logan. His eyes were sad, no longer happy like they had been earlier. He looked confused and so mad at Rory. Rory walked past him when she heard him whisper her name, but she kept walking.

_**There you go!! It's kinda short, and dramatic! But I hope you like it and review!!! Thanks for reading!!! The next chapter will be up hopefully by the end of the week or weekend. This week I have exams- UGH! But if I need to take breaks from studying then eventually the chapter will be done and up by the end of the week, but if it doesn't then you wont get another chapter till the weekend! Hope you all liked it and like I said earlier REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**_


	9. Jealousy

Hey everyone

_Hey everyone! I realize that I lied earlier and promised you an update last week or maybe even the week before, but I have been incredibly busy. My spring break was last week, so my family and my friend and I all went to Orlando Florida, which was the best since it is freezing where I live. So I apologize for the way I left the story and for not updating sooner. Hope you enjoy this chapter! _

**Chapter 8**

The week went by quickly and Rory still hadn't talked to Logan. She had still hung out with Steph but she didn't call Logan and he didn't call her. They were different now, occasionally when they saw each other Rory would just leave. Steph had told Rory that Logan hadn't been himself and had felt like crap all the time, but Rory couldn't find it in her to talk to him. She really liked him, maybe even more than liked but she was afraid of having anything deep with him just in case it didn't work and she would be the one left with a broken heart. Rory had spent the week lost in her own world; reading, writing articles and getting lost in her classes and studying. She hadn't talked to her mom lately and she rarely slept. She lived her life like a robot, just going through the motions. She had been thinking about Logan and her situation with him and how much she missed him when she was pulled out of her thought by a voice semi familiar.

"Hey Rory." Said a deep masculine voice.

Rory looked up, hoping for it to be Logan saw that instead of light blond hair and soft brown eyes was a dark haired browned eyed guy; Robert.

"Hey Robert. What's up?" she asked trying to redeem herself from her current thoughts.

"Well, Finn's party is tomorrow night and I was wondering if you were going?" He asked her.

"Finn's party?" she asked. She had totally forgotten about the party.

"Yeah, we were all invited including you." He said staring down at her.

"Oh, I don't know. I had forgotten all about it. I have been so busy, and well Logan will be there and we haven't been talking lately." She said uncomfortable. There was something about Robert that made her feel uncomfortable; it wasn't like she was afraid he would stalk her or anything it just felt strange to be around him.

"Oh, well I'm sure it will be ok. Your friends with Finn still and everyone would love it if you came, who cares about Logan." Robert said sitting down next to her.

"Ok, I guess I'll think about it. It's when?" she asked.

"Tomorrow night, I was actually asking because I wanted to know if you wanted to go with me. Everyone else has a date and you have to have one to attend the party; so I was wondering if you would like to go with me?" he asked.

"Um sure I guess." She said. She had no clue what she was agreeing to. Just a couple minutes ago she didn't even remember the party and now she was going with someone, worse someone she didn't even really like.

"Really, you'll go?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll go." She said. She figured since he probably would be the odd one out anyway it wouldn't hurt to go with him. So what if she saw Logan she was good at avoiding people and she didn't have to hang out with Robert if she didn't want to Steph would be there and Rosemary, it would be ok, or so she thought.

"Ok, I'll pick you up tomorrow around seven?" he asked.

"Sounds good." Rory said picking up her book she had been reading and continued to read until Robert left.

It was almost six thirty the next night and Rory was just adding the finishing touches to her gown adding jewelry to make it stand out. For some reason Finn's party theme was "Formal" and Rory was just finishing up when she heard her phone ring.

"Hello?" she said into the phone not even looking at the caller ID.

"Oh thank god! You're alive!" she heard her mom say loudly.

"Hey mom." She said.

"What's up sweets? I haven't talked to you in forever! Are you ok?" she asked.

Rory stopped getting ready and sat down to tell her mom the whole story about Logan and the bar.

"Oh, I'm sorry honey." Her mom said in a motherly tone after hearing her daughter talk about the man that had become such a great friend to her daughter.

"Can I ask you something though Rory?" her mom asked.

"Sure." She said blandly.

"How _do_ you feel about Logan?" her mom asked cautiously.

"I don't know. I mean I really like him mom, maybe even more than like."

"Then I don't understand, why didn't you just tell him that after he told you? Why did you continue to lie and push him away?" her mom asked confused. That kind of behavior did not sound like Rory.

"Because mom it is so hard to actually tell him how I feel. He has a different girl every night and I don't want to be one of the many. If we did go out or start something then it would only end badly and I would be the one with the broken heart."

"How do you know that Ror? It sounds like he really cares about you and that he doesn't want you to be one of the many but the one. It sounds like he is ready for a commitment with you and it definitely sounds like you want that too, but you are scared so you are pushing him away." Her mom concluded.

"I am so scared mom." Rory said feeling helpless and pathetic.

"Of what? If he told you he wanted to commit and he is ready to do so then you have to believe and trust him Rory. I have seen you two together and it is so insane how much chemistry you two have. He's so love struck by you Rory and he is so good for you. Just think about it, ok?" her mom asked.

"Ok, I will mom. Thanks you really helped me clear my head a bit." Rory said thanking her mom.

"Your welcome sweets, have fun tonight at that party and talk to Logan, it will help." She said.

"Ok mom. I have to go, someone's at my door." Rory said knowing who it was, but didn't want to tell her mom.

"Ok, bye Hun!" her mom said before she hung up.

"Hey, ready to go?" she heard Robert ask after she opened the door.

"Yeah, let's go." She said closing the door behind her.

They arrived at the party and made their way in, being greeted by a drunken Finn and then being talked to by Colin.

"Hey Colin, where's Steph?" Rory asked.

"Oh, she's in the bathroom." Colin said.

Hearing that Rory made her way to the bathroom, on her way she was stopped by a soft, firm hand on her arm. She turned around to see who had stopped her, and felt the blood drain from her body when she was met with the chocolate eyes she had known to love.

"Can we talk?" Logan asked. The moment he touched her arm he felt the spark that always sprang through his body whenever he touched or was close to Rory. She was still beautiful, her beautiful blue eyes sparkled and her soft chestnut hair was curled over her shoulders as her bangs were pinned off to the side. Her body looked perfect in her light blue gown and she looked absolutely stunning in his eyes.

"Not now Logan and not here." She said taking in his appearance she had missed all week. He looked as handsome as ever with his nicely fit tux, his hair gelled spiking up that was so touchable and only a couple inches from her.

"Please Rory; I really need to talk to you. We can go somewhere else or outside, I just really need to talk to you." He said not giving up.

"Fine, talk." She said getting annoyed.

"I miss you." He said softly.

"Logan, stop. I don't know what to say to you!" she said frustrated.

"Say what you feel Rory it's not that hard. I don't see why you couldn't just do that to begin with." He said. "Let's go outside and talk." He offered.

"I can't." She said curtly.

"Why not?" he asked annoyed.

"Because I have a date, and so do you I see." She said taking notice of a leggy blond, none the less, standing off where she figured Logan had just come from. Logan looked over at the blond he could care less about and then back at Rory, who seemed to be the only thing on his mind this past week.

"I can't believe you came with Robert." He said angrily.

"Why? What's wrong with him?" Rory asked a bit confused.

"He's a jerk! I hate him, and I can't believe that you would come with him just to throw it in my face!" Logan said louder raged with anger.

"He's your friend!" she defended.

"So what I hate him! I never have liked him!" he yelled back.

"Ok, that's it. We have to end this or go outside." Rory said.

"Fine, lets go outside." He said reaching for Rory's hand, which she pulled away from him.

Once outside they continued with their fight.

"What am I trying to throw in your face Logan?" she asked annoyed.

"The fact that I cant be with you. You knew that I would be jealous if you came with him" he said angrily, he had never been jealous before but seeing Robert with her made him very jealous.

"You have got to be kidding me!" she said.

"No, I'm not Rory. It's driving me crazy knowing you are here with him. Why would you come with him?"

"He approached me yesterday in the library and asked me to come with him tonight, and since I had totally forgotten about the party and he had asked me I agreed to come. I don't like him, and even if I did it shouldn't matter to you." She said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because Logan, you came with someone else!" she yelled.

"Because the person I care most about and wanted to come with decided they couldn't tell me the truth and decided to cut me out of her life!" he yelled back. Their fighting wasn't so much anger but love towards one another, frustrating love.

"Logan, stop! I told you how I felt." She said with small tears forming in her eyes.

"You did not, I told you how I felt and you denied any of the same feelings. And I will continue to tell you how I feel if you need me to." Logan said softer stepping towards her.

"Logan, why do we have to do this?" she said quietly, loud enough for him to hear but with tears rolling down her cheek smoothly.

"Because I think I might love you Rory." He said standing only inches from her.

"Don't say that unless you mean it Logan. You haven't been the most known to commit or have strong feelings." She said not taking his words seriously.

"Don't you see Rory, that's what I have been trying to tell you? I have never felt this strongly towards anyone in my life, but you. I haven't been a play boy since before I met you. Sure I had careless dates some nights, but they never went further than that banquet or function. I don't know why Rory but you have changed me so much and I was scared a little by it, but now I know that I don't want to be scared or with anyone else, but you. Just give me a chance. Just give _us _a chance." He whispered softly as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm scared Logan." She said softly as she stared into his eyes that were only an inch from hers.

"Of what Rory?" he asked concerned.

"Of it not working, I'm scared that you'll hurt me and I'm going to be the one with a broken heart when it ends. I _do_ have strong feelings towards you, really strong feelings. And lying and telling you other wise last week was so hard for me to do, but I didn't want to tell you how I felt because of me being scared."

"Rory, I will never hurt you. And you won't be the only one with a broken heart if this doesn't work out. My heart has been broken for the past week, and we weren't even together. I care too much about you to let you go or to hurt you. Just give me a chance Rory, let me prove to you what I've been telling you." He said looking down at her for an answer.

"Ok." She said softly with a smile.

"Ok?" he asked surprised.

"Yes. I want to be in a relationship with you Logan." She said with a brighter smile this time.

"You have no idea how happy I am to finally hear you say that." He said with a big smile.

"One last thing." He said becoming serious again.

"What?" she asked curious to what else they needed to finish.

"Will you be my girl friend?" he asked with a cheesy smile.

"Of course!" she said with a happy smile.

Logan picked her up and spun her around a bit then placed her back on the ground with big smiles plastered on both of their faces. They froze there for a moment or two and stared into each others eyes. Logan no longer able to keep the space between them closed it by pulling her closer to him. He brought her lips to his and they shared their first kiss together. First they started out slowly, taking in the feel of the others lips on their own and then it grew deeper with them exploring the others taste, smell, and feel of the other. It turned into a long, passionate kiss and the best kiss either of them had ever had.

"Wow." Logan said once he caught his breath from reluctantly pulling away from her. He couldn't get enough of her, he loved everything about her. Although it seemed that they should start out slow and he shouldn't use the word love, he knew that there was no better word to use towards the way he felt about her.

"I know what you mean." She said catching her breath. She knew that all her fears would disappear because she now had faith that Logan wouldn't hurt her, just like she wouldn't hurt Logan.

"There's just one more thing." She said.

"What?" Logan asked worried.

"We have to break the news to Robert and your blonde." She said with a smile.

"She's not my blond." He said in all seriousness.

"I don't think she feels that way." Rory said.

"Well, it doesn't matter. I rather have you over any other girl." Logan said planting a soft kiss on her lips.

"I'm happy to know that." She said. They had just started their new relationship, but they were so good together that they just looked and acted like the perfect couple. They were excited to finally be together and were looking forward to the steps of their relationship.

_There you all go!! I hope you liked it! THEY ARE FINALLY TOGETHER!!_

_Coming up: they tell friends, family, there are the famous family dinners, and so much more! KEEP READING AND PLEASE REAVIEW!!_


	10. Trusting and apoligizing

Thank you all for reviewing

Thank you all for reviewing! I'm glad you liked the last chapter; it was fun to write them getting together, finally! Now they just have to settle everything coming…

**Chapter 9**

Rory and Logan walked back into the party hand in hand. They were ready to tell all their friends and enjoy the evening parting together as a couple, for the first time. Once they entered the club they took notice that a little group had formed at a nearby table with all the eyes staring at the door, and the moment the door opened all five eyes looked away.

"Hey Logan, where'd you go?" the blonde said giving an evil glare at Rory as she looked her up and down.

"Umm sorry, who ever you are…" Logan said not remembering her name.

"Mariah." The girl stated with a smile as she stepped up against Logan and placed a hand on his chest.

"Sorry, Mariah…" Logan said taking her hand off of his chest and slightly pushing her away. "But, I have another date." Logan stated nicely looking down at her.

"And who is that?" She said giving an evil look at Rory.

"Umm, my girl friend Rory." Logan said with a bright smile looking over at her.

"What?" she said.

"Yeah, so I'm going to have to ask you to leave Logan alone from now on. Got it?" Rory said in her normal voice, until she got to the end and imitated the blond when she asked her if she understood.

"You are so going to regret this Logan." The blond said.

"No, I don't think I will." He said as the girl walked off in a huff.

The couple exchanged a smile and a quiet laugh, both secretly agreeing that that interaction was fun.

"Rory, what's going on?" Robert asked from across the table.

"Umm, Logan and I are now a couple." Rory said shyly. She hated hurting people's feelings, and she was pretty sure that Robert didn't even care, but still. She didn't like to be rude.

"What about me?"

"What do you mean?" she asked him in all seriousness. She had no idea what he was talking about. Maybe he did care.

"I thought that after tonight we could start dating." He said with the same amount of seriousness.

"Oh, I'm sorry Robert. I thought you just brought me here as a friend." Rory said slightly embarrassed with the amount of drama and attention this was causing towards her.

"No, I wanted to bring you here to rub it in Huntzberger's face and then I thought we could start dating." Robert said coming closer to Rory, real close. He wrapped his arms around Rory's waist and tried to pull her close.

"Robert stop!" Rory said forcefully, but that's not what stopped him.

Logan was talking to Colin and Finn when he heard Rory yell something; he glanced over and saw Robert's arms around her.

"I think she told you to get off of her!" Logan yelled from behind Robert.

"What the hell Logan, back off. This isn't any of your business." Robert said turning around to face the blond.

"I think it is my business." Logan said staring him dead in the eye.

"Oh really, how?" Robert asked

"Well, if you heard Rory correctly, she told you that_ I_ am her boyfriend. So if you mess with her you know I'm going to screw with you." Logan said confidently.

"Oh, right Logan. You're her boy friend, like that's going to last. You won't be able to keep her. You'll screw up, cheat on her or just get bored of her. If you didn't realize she's _really_ not that interesting." Robert responded with a nasty look.

Logan knocked that look off his face by punching Robert right in the eye, then again in the jaw, then again in the nose. Nobody stopped him, because everyone at the table and nearby hated him. Finally Rory told Logan to stop and the instant he heard her voice, he pulled her into a close hug wanting to protect her from everything and everyone harmful to her.

"I'm so sorry Rory. I should have known he was going to pull something, I should have stayed near you." He whispered in her ear softly.

"Logan, it's not your fault." She whispered in his chest.

"Rory, you seriously want to get in a relationship with him? Don't you know what I said is true? He's going to hurt you." Robert said standing up, barely, with blood coming from his nose and lips.

"Robert go to hell. Let Rory make her own choices and get the hell out of this party." Colin said joining Logan's side.

"Colin, you may think you are in charge, but really it's Finn's party." Robert said.

"Mate, get the hell out of my party before six more punches are thrown at you." Finn said.

Robert walked away leaving the group behind.

"He's right you know." Logan said looking down in her eyes.

"What?"

"I might hurt you Rory, I've never done this before." He said.

"Logan, I trust you." She said.

"I really think I'll be a good boyfriend." Logan said.

"I think so too, Love." Finn said joining in. "He hasn't looked at another girl since before you came a long."

"He brought a date, Finn." Rory said knowing that Logan had looked.

"Ok, true. But that was the only way to get in, and he may have looked but he hasn't touched." Finn said piecing it all together; he always seemed more intelligent drunk.

"Go away Finn." Logan said dryly.

"Are you still sure about this? I would totally understand if you wanted to rethink it all."

"Not at all Logan, I trust you. Is it true you haven't kissed another girl since you met me?" she asked curious.

"Sadly, it is true. You had me whipped before you even knew it." he said with a smile.

"Then I definitely do not want to rethink my answer." Rory said giving Logan a kiss.

"Good because that would be so hard for me to accept." Logan said.

"So, you guys are together?" a drunken Stephanie asked from behind them.

"Yes." Rory said to the group looking at her with a smile on her face.

"It's about time Love!" Finn yelled.

"Definitely, Logan moped around all week." Steph added.

"He was a bastard the whole week." Colin added as they all turned back to the party.

"Were you really?" Rory asked looking over at Logan.

"With out you in my life, I was a horrible person to be around. I was miserable." He said with a smile.

"Good, me too." She said with a laugh.

"I'm so happy Ace." Logan said

"Me too Logan, me too." She said as he kissed her lips.

There you go!! Next update will hopefully and maybe be Wednesday. Depends on homework allotted to me this week! Please press the GO button and review!


	11. The List

Thanks for the plentiful amount of reviews I have received

**Thanks for the plentiful amount of reviews I have received. I enjoyed receiving them and I also responded to most of them I think, I don't normally do that but I was really happy you guys were reviewing so I decided to write you each a message. Here is the next chapter…**

**Chapter 10**

Later that night after the party Logan walked Rory to her room, knowing that was what boyfriends' do, that wasn't the only reason he did it now; now he _cared_. He cared about what happened to her and about her safety, something he had never felt before.

Once Logan kissed Rory goodnight and left she entered her dorm quietly so she wouldn't wake Paris. She shut the main door quietly and walked over to the mini fridge near Paris's room. She opened it carefully and grabbed a bottle of water when she heard the door open behind her loudly.

"Rory? You're just getting in?" Paris asked standing behind her in only a robe. She looked nervous or suspicious of something.

"Yeah, I was at Finn's party. It kinda ran late." Rory responded trying to take in Paris's appearance. "What's going on? Why are you still up?"

"Oh, umm I couldn't sleep so I was doing some of my crafts." Paris lied.

"But your craft table is out here." Rory stated questionably.

"Paris, what's taking you so long?" Doyle asked emerging at the door way Paris was standing at.

"Doyle?" Rory asked confused as he stood there in his boxers looking confused himself.

"Yes, ok? Doyle and I are sleeping together, but this was the first time! We meet at speed dating today and then we came here. Don't even get me started because I am already going to have to talk to my life coach about this!" Paris said all at once, even though no one had said anything.

"Oh my…Paris." Rory said in a disgusted tone. Not because it was Doyle but because it was _Doyle Editor in Chief of the Yale Daily News, _also known as their somewhat boss and Paris was _sleeping_ with him.

"No, you can't judge me Gilmore. Just because you are sweet and innocent, I bet you weren't very sweet and innocent when you slept with Dean." Paris retorted back as if Rory had said something awful to her. But as always Rory hadn't been, Paris was just going off on her. "Or what about tonight, huh? I bet you weren't too innocent with Huntzberger."

"Paris…" Rory whined in a disgusted tone. She didn't want to think about Logan during this disgusting situation.

"Wait, you're sleeping with Huntzberger?" Doyle asked, not embarrassed that Rory was seeing him in just his underwear.

"No, and even though you are _very _comfortable with me knowing your sex life and seeing you in just your underwear, which is going to take _a lot_ for this image to be burned from my brain, I don't really feel comfortable talking about my sex life or any personal life with you Doyle. Sorry but I think of you as my _boss _and I don't want to cross that line." Rory said the last sentence more to Paris.

"Oh, right. I understand Gilmore; I'm just saying that I wouldn't kick him out of bed if I was a girl." Doyle said then turned back and went back in Paris's room as if he was just realizing that the only particle of clothing that was on him was his boxers.

Rory was now more than disgusted, she wanted to go hide in her room and try to get rid of the images in her head now, but as always Paris didn't agree with her doing that.

"We're in college now. I don't have to explain myself to you, or my sex life."

"Trust me Paris I rather you didn't." Rory said tiredly. "I'm going to bed now, keep it down or you're going to have to go to his place if you plan on continuing." Rory said walking off to her room, not even waiting for Paris to reply.

Once in bed she heard the main door close and she knew that Paris and Doyle had left. As much as that made her feel better she still couldn't shake away the feeling of disgust she had been feeling towards those two.

"Hey Ace, fourth cup?" Logan asked coming up behind Rory at the coffee cart outside the news room.

"Oh my god! You scared me." Rory said with a smile when she realized it was Logan. "Fifth actually." She said to his question.

"Why am I not surprised?" Logan asked her. "Hi, I'll have a small black coffee, and put hers on my tab too." He said to the coffee cart guy.

"Logan, you don't have to do that." She said looking at him sweetly.

"Don't worry about it Ace, I'm happy to." He said with a smile down at her.

"Well thank you." She said returning the smile that was soon pecked off by Logan's lips.

"So, I went into the news room ten minutes ago to look for you…" Logan said as the two walked to a bench and sat down.

"Oh, really? You actually stepped into that room?" Rory asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, but then I noticed you weren't in there, but I managed to peek through one of the windows ducking out of there and saw you here, and for once I didn't get caught by Doyle…" Logan said with a smile, proud of his accomplishment.

"Ugh, do not mention that name." she said with a sickened look.

"Why? Did something happen between you and Doyle?" Logan asked.

"You are making it worse…oh my eyes!" Rory said dramatically to the mentioning of Doyle repeatedly.

"Ace, stop doing that you've gotta give me more to this sudden disliking of"-

"Do not say his name." Rory said holding a hand out to him, for him to stop his sentence.

"Come on Ace." Logan said with a laugh at her reactions.

"Well, after you left my dorm last night I walked in to get a bottle of water."

"What does your dorm room have to do with Doyle?" Logan asked confused.

"I'm getting there, give me a minute. Ok so then Paris comes out of her room."

"At four in the morning?" Logan asked.

"Yes, now would you stop interrupting?"

"Yes, sorry my darling." Logan said with an amusing smile.

"Well, she came out and started asking me questions about me coming in late, and then I asked her why she was up late and then Doyle was there…standing in front of me…half naked." Rory said covering her eyes as if that would erase the previous night's viewings.

"What?" Logan asked surprised by what Rory had said.

"Yep, Paris and Doyle are sleeping together and she decided to tell me all about how it happened, I had to stop her before she went even further." Rory explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ace."

"Yeah, he ruined every guy for me now." Rory said, not really meaning it but wanting to see what he had to say.

"That's not fair." Logan said in a hurtful tone.

"Sorry, but he did." She said seriously.

"What about me?" Logan asked pulling out his smirk.

"Well, I guess you're ok." Rory said with a smile.

"Just ok Ace?" he asked.

"Yep." She stated curtly before taking a gulp of her coffee.

"This isn't going to work if you think of me as just OK." Logan said with a half smile.

"Well then I guess I can bump you up on the list." She said with a playful smile.

"Oh really? Who else is on the list?" he asked.

"Well there's Mike, Henry, and Sean above you." Rory said hiding her smile.

"Who are all those people?" he asked.

"The entire coffee cart guys on campus, at least in the areas I go in." she replied seriously.

"Ah, I see. So they are higher on the list because they serve coffee?" he asked trying to understand her crazy thoughts.

"Yes." She simply stated.

"Well, doesn't being your boy friend give me any advantage of being higher on the list." He asked.

"Well, since we just became official last night…"

"Because you were too stubborn with your feelings." He interrupted.

"…I have to rethink the list." She said half ignoring his interruption.

"Some I'm fourth?" he asked.

"Yes…wait no. You're fifth." She said.

"What? Fifth, where did the fifth guy come from?" he asked amused by her thinking.

"It's George Clooney."

"Oh, of course!"

"I can't believe you have a list." He said after a few minutes of comfortable silence. He separated a strand of her hair and began twirling it with his fingers as he stared down at her deep blue eyes.

"I didn't before you started pestering me." She said staring back into his chocolate eyes sweetly.

"So you don't have a list."

"No, I don't have a list. Although if I did, the coffee cart guys would definitely be on it." she said with a teasing smile.

"Would I be on it?" he asked.

"I guess." She said. "Yes you would be on it." she said this time no joking involved.

"Good to know, because you would be first on mine." Logan said sweetly. He leaned down and kissed Rory, which he had wanted to do since he saw her the first time that day. She returned the kiss and Logan pulled away.

"We need to talk about that song." Logan stated still recovering from the light kiss they shared; although it was light there were also sparks that went through their bodies.

"What song?" Rory asked.

"The song Kate Nash sung last week, we need to talk about it."

"Ok, what do you want to say about it?" Rory asked confused.

"Well, that night I went home and looked up the lyrics and I really want you to understand some things that I feel towards you so you know." He said trying to make sense of what he felt.

"Ok…" Rory said slightly confused.

"Let me start off with you _are_ my favorite girl. I have no doubt that you are the reason I am here in the world, your smile is the only smile I love to see appear, the way you dress is my favorite style because you look hot in everything you wear…" Logan took her hand so she could feel how sincere he was about this and how he had never done this before. "Although I think I can figure you out, I still want to know more about you. I not only want to hold your hand when you're upset but I want to be there for you to talk to. I clearly remember the look on your face when we first met, you were pissed and very irritated and I was so turned on at that moment." Logan said with a laugh that Rory joined in on. She could tell this was hard for Logan to say, so she just let him.

"I don't know if what I am feeling is love, but I know that I could be headed in that direction." He said as he stared deep in Rory's eyes, knowing she felt the same. "I know that when you say two sugars you really mean five. There is no doubt that without you my heart would shatter, and that I would be spending the rest of my nights awake and I also wouldn't be able to eat or drink. You have been the last thing on my mind the past two weeks before I have fallen asleep. And most importantly you are the nicest thing I have seen." Logan said still staring down at her, happy he had gotten all of that off his chest. He awaited Rory's response as he noticed she had a couple tears in her eyes.

"Logan that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. I feel the same way." Rory said as she wiped her tears away embarrassed.

Logan didn't need to hear anymore, he pulled her close to him and they shared a passionate kiss that anyone near by would feel as if they were intruding, but they didn't care. They continued on just enjoying the feel of one another.

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I just thought they should have a talk about the song and how it made Logan feel. I felt like it was a sweet thing for Logan to do. Please review and let me know what you think!! Sorry for any grammar mistakes, I was kinda in a hurry! Those of you who read my other story "Were they really meant to be together?" there won't be another update till tomorrow, hopefully by then. I only had time to write this one tonight! PRESS GO!**


	12. Dinner with the Huntzberger's

Hello everyone, time for a weekly chapter

**Hello everyone, time for a weekly chapter. Sorry I didn't update this past weekend I was spending some time out at my cousins and playing rock band and guitar hero so I was busy as you can see. Lol. Well I know some of you thought that Logan telling Rory how he felt about the song was a little sappy or cheesy, but I really wanted and felt that they needed to have that conversation and I couldn't do it any other way because I really needed and wanted to requite the lyrics with him. So I hope that lets your guys know where that came from. Now in this chapter they are going to tell some people!! Read and enjoy please!**

**Chapter 11**

"Ready to do this?" Logan asked Rory as they pulled into the Huntzberger's long driveway that led to the huge mansion.

"Oh, for sure!" Rory replied with a snicker. "Friday night dinners have prepared me for this Logan. I'm sure I can handle it." Rory said as Logan came around the front of the car and opened her door as she stepped out.

"But Rory, my parents are different. They are mean and they won't hold back from telling you the truth." Logan said looking over at Rory. She was wearing an appropriate dress that was a light pink with a white cardigan sweater over it. She looked amazing and Logan was more worried for her than he was for himself about this dinner.

"Logan, don't worry about me. I've had dinner with them before, remember?"

"Yeah, do you see how great that turned out?" Logan asked.

"Logan, it's going to be fine. Just ring the door bell." Rory said, but inside she knew that it wasn't going to be fine, in fact she had a sick feeling that it was going to be anything but fine.

Logan rang the door bell and the newest maid answered the door with cheery smiles as she took their coats and Rory's purse.

"I am so sorry." Logan whispered into Rory's ear as his mother entered the room he grabbed Rory's hand as if it was the only thing keeping him alive. Like he was about to fall fifty feet off a cliff and the only thing he could hold onto was her hand.

"Hello Logan and Rory. It's so nice to see you again." Shira said with her society smile.

"Good to see you too Mrs. Huntzberger." Rory said sweetly but also lying through her teeth.

"Mom, it's nice to see you." Logan lied as well. They didn't want to be there, but they knew that they had to attend dinner with the families and let them know about their relationship. Logan kissed his mother's cheek but shortly returned to Rory's hand.

"Well, let's go on in and have some drinks while we wait for your father to come." Shira said leading them into a bigger room where the drinks were. "He's working late these days, keeping busy with the paper." Shira said sitting down in a chair next to an older man.

"Hello Grandfather." Logan said shaking his hand.

"Hello Logan." Elias said shaking his hand back.

"This is Rory Gilmore, my girl friend." Logan said introducing Rory to the older Huntzberger.

"Hello Rory, it's nice to meet you." He said smiling back as he stood and kissed her cheek lightly.

"It's nice to meet you too Mr. Huntzberger." Rory said being polite. She liked the older man, he seemed nice and innocent.

"Oh, please call me Elias." He said. "Can I get you a drink?" he asked.

"I got it Grandpa." Logan said, happy that his grandfather seemed to actually like Rory unlike his mother and father.

"Ok Logan, if you insist." He said returning to his chair.

Logan busied himself getting himself and Rory a drink while also refreshing his grandfather's drink.

"So Rory, you go to Yale?" Elias asked.

"Yes I do." Rory said with a smile.

"What are you majored in?" he asked curious.

"Journalism." Rory answered happily.

"That's great. You know Mitchum, my son Logan's father, is in charge of HPG right? He owns many newspapers around the world."

"I know I actually met him before." Rory said with a slight smile although hatred was all she felt towards him.

Logan came back over and handed Rory her drink while also distributing his grandfather's on the way to his seat.

"Thank you Logan." Rory whispered knowing Logan had gotten her club soda.

"You're welcome Rory." Logan said sweetly and softly while placing his hand in hers.

This scene was easily viewed by Shira and Elias Huntzberger. Shira gave the couple a dirty look while Elias just smiled, knowing that his grandson had found someone who could make him happy and grow up for once.

The maid rushed in and handed Shira a letter which she quickly read and announced to the party that Mitchum was not going to make it in time for dinner, so they might as well start eating.

The two eldest Huntzberger's were the first to get up as Logan and Rory hung back a bit.

"My Grandfather likes you." Logan whispered into Rory's ear.

"Really you think?" Rory asked happy.

"Oh yeah, he is being very nice to you and it's not the usual fake society nice." Logan said as they spoke softly before heading into the dining room.

"Good, I'm glad. He's very nice; your mother doesn't seem to like me though." Rory said sadly.

"Well, that's only because you're better than she is and she doesn't like that. Don't worry about her, you won over the eldest and they all have to listen to him." Logan said with a smile. Rory just smiled back and Logan couldn't resist. He pulled her into a corner quickly and kissed her sweetly.

"Logan, their waiting." She said softly once they broke apart.

"Right." Logan said grabbing her hand and walking off to the kitchen.

The dinner was going smoothly so far; Rory, Logan and Elias were caring on multiple conversations through out the evening, but Shira was yet to utter a word. Logan didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"That's enough!" Shira announced loudly from the head of the table.

Everyone at the table just stared at her, confused about her outburst.

"Shira what is your problem?" Elias asked.

"These two." Shira said motioning at them.

"What about them? They were talking and being polite and we were in the middle of a conversation when you rudely interrupted. So either cut to the chase and tell us what your problem is or join in the conversation or just shut up and eat, but stop beating around the bush." Elias said to her.

"Logan, you can't date Rory." She said with a fake smile.

"Why not mom?" Logan asked knowing something was going to happen. They stopped eating and Logan grabbed on to Rory's hand more than ever. Rory understood and squeezed his hand slightly letting him know that everything was going to be ok.

"She isn't worthy enough for our family. She has desire to work when she grows up, and you don't need that. You need a society wife who knows how to plan events, parties and other gatherings. Not someone who knows how to work or any other thing." Shira said hoping her son would understand.

"Mom, you can't tell me who to date, you have no control over me anymore. I am not going to date any more sluts with the possibility of being a trophy wife." Logan said getting angry.

"Logan, she isn't good enough for our family!" Shira yelled.

Rory's grip on Logan's hand loosened and he looked down at her, she looked shocked and hurt at the same time. Logan hated his mother more than ever at that moment for making Rory upset. He decided it was time for him to stand up for himself and his life and most importantly his future with Rory, if he had one.

"That's enough mom!" Logan yelled "It doesn't matter what you think. She is _better_ than our family, our family is not worthy of _her_! You need to accept that you are nothing more than the slut dad choose to marry. He wasn't really in love with you, he just settle with you because he needed to marry a talent less person. Rory has great talent mom and no one cares what you think about our relationship."

"Logan! Don't you dare speak to me that way!" she screamed.

"Shira shut up. Logan's right. You need to leave them alone. Rory has great talent and our family would be very lucky to have her in our family, if their relationship were to ever become that serious down the line." Elias said, stepping to Logan and Rory's defense.

"She does not have any talent; didn't you hear what Mitchum said about her back when she was in high school?" Shira said not being phased by anyone, but loosing her battle quickly.

"She is an amazing writer! Dad had no clue and he still doesn't know talent when he sees it. You need to know that I am never going to listen to you or dad and I am going to live my life the way I want. I may have listened to you guys in the past and I might have to deal with some more of it when I grow up, but you will never be able to do anything about Rory's and my relationship." Logan said standing up from table. "Grandpa it was nice to see you again, but I think we are going to have to leave earlier than planned." Logan said going over to his grandpa to shake his hand as he too stood up from the table.

Rory still shocked by what Logan's mother had said stood up after Logan and followed him over to Elias.

"Goodbye Rory. I'm so sorry about this; I hope we can meet again sometime. I have no problem with you and Rory together, I think that if you were to join our family it would only make our family better. I apologize for my daughter-in-law and my son for his past actions. I know you have great talent; I have read your articles." Elias said kindly as he could see how shocked and upset Rory was.

"Thank you Elias. I hope we can meet again sometime too." Rory said sweetly as she kissed his cheek kindly and followed Logan out to the foyer.

"I'm so sorry Rory." Logan said as he helped her get her coat on.

"It's fine Logan." Rory said curtly, she was hurt and didn't want to talk to him right now. It wasn't his fault, he was the one who defended her but still she didn't feel like talking. After getting her coat on she walked out to the car, but lost Logan on the way.

Logan was taken back by how Rory was acting. He understood that she was upset and hurt, but he didn't expect her to sort of push him away but Logan knew that with Rory she was probably just more upset and not pushing him away. Just when Logan was about to exit after Rory, his father emerged from the other door across the room.

"Logan! Leaving so soon?" Mitchum asked.

"Yeah." Logan said taking a step to leave.

"What happened? I thought you were bringing Rory over as your girlfriend or something?"

"I did dad." Logan said rudely.

"Well, then why are you leaving?"

"You know why!" Logan yelled.

"Lower your voice son." Mitchum said loudly.

"No dad! You had this all planned. You wanted Rory to feel like crap and make her feel as if she isn't good enough for this family! But I don't see why you would want to hurt her again after you hurt her just a couple years ago. You are a complete ass, now I know where I get it from. But at least I can fix that now. I also won't make any of the same mistakes you have made in your life." Logan said yelling at his father.

"What mistakes have I made Logan?" Mitchum said with a huge ego, Logan now saw where he got that from too. Good thing Rory made him want to change for the better.

"You married a slut instead of someone you truly loved." Logan said as he left the house quickly before Mitchum could even respond.

The car ride was silent, neither one wanting to speak. Rory had heard what Logan had yelled at his father. She felt horrible for causing fights between Logan and his parents and she didn't want Logan to have to risk anything while being with her.

"Logan?" Rory croaked her voice hardly audible after not speaking for a while but Logan heard her.

"Yeah." Logan said looking over at her while glancing back at the road.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Rory, why are you sorry?" he asked confused.

"Because I caused a fight between you and your parents." She said looking at the road and noticed that Logan was pulling over. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"We need to talk." He said like that explained everything.

"You can't talk and drive at the same time?" she asked.

"Not if I want to look into your beautiful eyes." He said.

"Ok, shoot." She said letting Logan know that he could talk now.

"My parent's opinion means nothing to me. They have a dream for me to graduate from college, take over the Huntzberger company and marry a trophy wife, have a son and make him do it all too. They want me to listen and do as they say and they want complete control over my life, but that's not going to happen. I don't want what they want. I want to date who ever I want, marry who ever I want, go into which ever work field I want to and raise my children which ever way I want.

"You are so talented Ace, do not let whatever they say change that or who you are and most importantly you are more worthy than what my family is and ever will be. You are an amazing person and they are nothing more to me then two people that I hardly talk to. My grandfather though, he loves you Ace. He is the hardest to win over normally and you did it within five minutes of being in that hell hole. Don't let anything they say get to you." Logan said staring into her eyes the whole time, his body was facing her and he had cupped her cheeks in his hands and kissed her. She returned the kiss and they both pulled away with smiles on their faces, forgetting the whole crazy evening, somewhat anyway.

"Hello?" Rory said into her phone as she typed away at her computer in the news room.

"Hello busy daughter of mine."

"Hey mom." Rory said as she finished her article and saved it.

"What have you been up to?" Lorelai asked as she walked around the Inn checking on little things as she walked through and made it to the front desk.

"Well, I have some good news. I can't believe I haven't talked to you since Finn's party." Rory said surprised she hadn't found the time to call her mom.

"Then catch me up right now! Stop wasting time!" Lorelai yelled to her daughter through the phone.

"Ok, well I went to the party and Logan got totally jealous that I was there with Robert and so I had to talk to him about the whole situation at the club before. So then we talked and decided that we both had feelings for each other, so we decided to give being boy friend and girl friend a chance." Rory said waiting for her mother to join in on the conversation.

"Wow sweetie! Is that what you wanted?" Lorelai asked. Rory wasn't really sure last time she talked to Lorelai.

"Yes I am. He told me he really cared for me and that he didn't want to be with anyone else but me, so I decided to trust him." Rory said with a smile.

"That's great hun, but you know that the families are going to want to meet each of you." Lorelai said referring to the Gilmore's and Huntzberger's.

"I know we had dinner at the Huntzberger's last night." Rory said remembering the awful evening.

"Really? What happened?" Lorelai asked knowing there was drama behind the story.

"Well his grandfather was so nice and sweet to me, but then his mom was really mean and said that I'm not worthy to be in her family and that Logan should marry some trophy wife and then Logan got all mad and defended himself and me and so we left in a hurry after Logan yelled at his mom and dad. It was crazy and I felt so bad, but Logan and I talked so it's all good for now." Rory explained.

"Well Grandpa and Grandma will be thrilled to meet him and have him over for dinner." Lorelai said. "But you have to bring him out here first. What are you guys doing this weekend?" Lorelai asked.

"I don't know, why?" Rory asked.

"Well, they are having the bidding basket festival again and I thought you two could come out here and you could show him around the town and you guys could stay at the house or the Inn. Which ever." Lorelai said.

"When did you think of this? You didn't even know we were going out until a minute ago." Rory said.

"I thought of it the past thirty seconds." Lorelai said with a smile.

"Ok, well I'll talk to him and see what he thinks and then I'll talk to you later. Ok?" Rory asked.

"Fine. Call me right when you get an answer from him though!" Lorelai said before she heard Rory hang up.

Rory was leaving the news room headed to her dorm when her cell phone began to ring. She pulled it out of her bag and answered it with out looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" she said into the phone as she focused on where she was going.

"Hey Ace. What are you doing?" he asked as he saw her from a distance where she couldn't see him yet.

"Walking to my dorm." She said casually as she felt a smile over come her lips.

"Oh my god." He said.

"What? What happened Logan?" she asked some what worried.

"I just saw this amazingly beautiful girl turn the corner and I have got to go talk to her. You don't mind do you?" he asked watching her as she got a little closer, but she couldn't see him because he was hidden by a wall.

"What? No, um I guess not." Rory said then shrieked as she felt a pair of arms pull her in the other direction.

"Really Ace?" Logan asked closing his phone as she stared at him blankly in his arms.

"What the hell Logan! Why do you always have to scare me?" she asked angrily.

"Because you're cute when you're angry."

"You are evil Huntzberger." Rory said as she let go of the anger and cracked a smile at him.

"I know, but you love me for it." he said.

"Eh, I kinda do." She said with a small smile. "So, where's this girl you just had to talk to?" she asked.

"I'm looking at her."

"Ah, cheesy Huntz." She said jokingly.

"I thought you would have been flattered."

"I am." She said with a happy smile.

"So, where were you going looking so amazing?" he asked.

"My dorm." She said.

"Oh really? What were your weekend plans?" he asked.

"Well, my mom said something about you and I going out there for the weekend, the town is having a biding basket festival and I always go with my mom, we make baskets and then some guy bids on them then we go on a date with them. For the past two years Luke has bought my moms, so he will probably do the same this year. You don't have to go if you don't want to. I'm going to go, and I thought I would invite you but I would understand if you didn't want to go." She said looking up at him as she finished her rambling.

"Ok, I'll go."

"You will?" she asked shocked.

"Don't be so amazed. I can't risk some other guy buying your basket and going on a date with you!" he said smiling at her cutely.

"This is going to be so exciting Logan!" Rory said happy Logan agreed to go.

"Yes it will." Logan said looking forward to the weekend with Rory. He leaned down and kissed her sweetly, until she turned it into a passionate make out session against the wall. They were going to enjoy the weekend in the Hollow with as little drama as possible, and they couldn't wait.

**There it is! Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes!! Next chapter Logan will go to Stars Hollow with Rory! I'm looking forward to writing that chapter!! Tell me what you think about this one!! REVIEW!! And thanks for reading!!**


	13. Welcome to Stars Hollow!

SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG

**SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG!! I swear I had it all planned and I knew that I had to write the chapter, but then I didn't really feel like writing it, so I guess you can say I had writers block, but I am writing now because I owe you all a chapter. So here it is, and Logan is going to Stars Hollow. Thank you to those who reviewed and those who read it. Here it is! Enjoy! :D**

**Chapter 12**

Rory was finishing packing when she heard a knock on her dorm door. She was looking forward to spending the weekend in Stars Hollow with Logan and her mom, and she was sure that her mom would approve of Logan.

She heard Paris answer the door and a deep voice begin to talk to her. She zipped up her bag and walked out of her dorm and entered the dorm common room, where she took in the site of an annoyed Logan sitting on the couch literally pulling his hair as Paris explained to him how humans are destroying the environment by the cars they use, and how much electricity they consume.

"Did you know that Logan?" she asked with her hands plastered on her hips as she looked at Logan sternly.

"No Paris, I was not aware of how much gas my Porsche contributed to the ozone layer being destroyed. I mean if the amount of money I spent on the gas weekly didn't give it away." Logan responded in a dry sarcastic tone with a hint of annoyance.

"Hey, don't get snippy with me buddy. I'm just letting you know that if you got a hybrid you would be helping the environment out." She said, and then turned around to go in her own room, until she saw Rory.

"Please try to tell him about the environment being destroyed; I can't seem to talk any sense into him." She said annoyed as she exited the dorm.

Rory looked over at Logan and saw him sitting in the same spot looking at her with a tired expression.

"What did you do to get her so upset?" Rory asked as she went over to him and sat next to him on the couch.

"I walked in the room, she asked me if I came in my Porsche I unknowingly said yes and then she bombarded me with all this information on the environment." He said looking at her with an exhausted look on his face.

"Aww, poor baby I'm sorry." Rory said patting him lightly on the leg. He grabbed her hand and gave it a quick kiss then trailed kisses up her arm till he reached her neck. He teased her in her ticklish spot then finally met her lips, pulling her closer as if he couldn't get enough of her.

Rory was enjoying their kissing session very much so, but knew that if they didn't leave shortly they would come upon traffic and get there later then planned.

"Logan." She said softly pulling away.

"What?" He asked going in for another kiss.

"We have to leave." She said placing a kiss on his nose.

"Your right we do, but I have a feeling I won't be able to kiss you like that again until the end of the weekend." He said sadly.

"Oh, that's true. My mom doesn't care, and anyway she won't know what we do at night when she is asleep or at Luke's." Rory said sweetly kissing his lips quickly, so quickly he didn't have time to capture her lips with his own.

"You better stick to that." He said with a smirk.

"I will, now let's go!" she said standing up and heading to her bed.

--

"Rory, turn that down! I'm trying to drive and I can't think with that on!" Logan said trying to be serious but he couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"Oh, come on Logan. It's not that bad. It's still Hannah Montana just as Miley." Rory said teasing. She had been given the CD from her mother in the mail with a little pink post it with a short note saying, _Thinking of you, I can't wait to see you again. _It was a joke between her and her mother and now Logan had to suffer as they listened to it on the way to the Hollow.

"Rory, seriously I see that girl everywhere! She is on the TV, internet, and cereal boxes she's everywhere and I really don't want to listen to her. Please?" Logan pleaded.

"Fine, but that's one of the better songs." She said as she ejected the CD as the last pop beat was sounded from the song _See you again. _

"Thank you, I couldn't thank you enough." He said as he grabbed her hand and kissed it sweetly.

--

The couple arrived shortly at Rory's childhood home and on their way in Rory pointed out all the town landmarks. She showed him the gazebo, Luke's Diner, Dragon Fly Inn, Patty's dance Studio, Taylor's market and ice cream shop and most uniquely; Kirk doing yoga in the middle of the town square.

After enjoying the town on a brief tour in the car they arrived shortly at the crap shack.

"Mom, we're here!" Rory bellowed into the quiet home.

"Fruit of my loins!" Lorelai screamed as she came running down the stairs.

"Mom, please!" Rory said turning a bright crimson color.

"Don't worry Rory, it's cute." Logan said reassuring Rory not to be embarrassed, as he placed his hand softly on her back.

"Hi, I'm Logan." Logan said introducing himself to Rory's mom.

"Hi, I'm Lorelai and you can call me that. I'm not really into the whole _Ms. Gilmore_. It makes me sound old." She said as she shook his hand. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, I've heard so much about you." He said with a smile.

"So, did you show him around?" Lorelai asked Rory.

"Not fully, I showed him most of everything but not in detail." Rory said to her mother.

"Well, I have to go to work for a little bit but I think you should show him around then meet me at the Inn. I will have our baskets there and the bidding starts at five." Lorelai said as she ran around the house collecting the things she needed for work.

"That's late this year." Rory said following her mom, Logan unsure of what to do or who to follow stayed in the living room.

"Yeah, well they think having a dinner basket might be nice. Taylor says the divorce rate has gotten higher this year so he thinks it will be nicer if couples have a candle light basket dinner." Lorelai said stopping back in front of Logan.

"So, do we have the usual foods in our baskets this year?" Rory asked as she returned to Logan's side.

"No, I tried to but Sookie took the baskets from me and now she is placing her own cooked food in both of the baskets." Lorelai said as if this news still upset her.

"Is this a good thing?" Logan asked.

"For you, yes. Usually my mom and I just stick beef jerky, pop tarts and ding dongs in there. So with Sookie making the meals, that means there will nicely cooked meals that are delicious." Rory said with a smile.

"Then what's the big deal?" Logan asked.

"Us Gilmore Girls enjoy our fatty, sugary foods and aren't really good with change." Lorelai said as she moved to the front door.

"Ah, I see." Logan said with a small smile.

"Yeah, so I will see you two later. Take your time; help yourself to anything in the house, though there's not much. I'll meet up with you guys' later then we will head to the town square!" Lorelai said cheerfully as she left the house.

"So that's Lorelai, your mom?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, it is." Rory said with a smile as she looked at him.

"Well at least one of us has a good mom." He said as he moved closer to her.

"Yeah, she's pretty awesome and I think she likes you." Rory said with a smile as she placed her arms around Logan's neck.

"Good I'm glad. She's cool, and I would bet that for me to be able to continue to be amazed and happy by you, that I have to stay on her good side." Logan said wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

"That would be correct." She said with a smile. He leaned down and kissed her sweetly happy to be able to kiss Rory again.

"Told you we would be able to kiss in my house." Rory said with a knowing smile.

"Yeah, why don't you show me that room of yours?" Logan said with a smirk.

--

Rory had showed Logan to most of the places now and was just walking by and showing Logan Patty's Dance Studio.

"So, watch out for Patty because she can't help herself. She will probably pinch your butt or make some sexual comments, or worse, but she's a nice lady." Rory said as they walked hand in hand down the street.

"I'll prepare myself." Logan said with a smile.

They turned the corner and decided to run into Luke's before heading to the Inn, knowing that most of the town would be in there since it was almost time for bidding to begin.

Once they walked into the diner, silence spread across the people as they all stared at Logan and Rory.

"Hi, I'm Logan. I'm Rory's boyfriend and I promise I won't hurt her, if I do any of you can come and hunt me down, I give you permission. I know she means a lot to all of you and I can promise to you that she means more to me then I ever imagined anyone could." Logan said with a smile, explaining to basically the whole town his intensions because he knew Rory was the most loved in the town. He was glad he could address the whole town at once instead of each one individually. He looked over at Rory with a terrified smile, unsure if this was the right thing to do or say, until the whole room erupted in applause.

Rory smiled at Logan proud, touched and happy about Logan's speech.

"Welcome to Stars Hollow!" Taylor said as he greeted Logan and walked out of the diner.

"I'm glad to meet ya suga!" Bobette said as she pinched Logan's cheeks.

"I'm glad to meet you too." Logan said with a smile. In orderly fashion each person in the town approached the couple then filed out of the diner.

"So, what exactly are your intensions with Rory?" Kirk said while scratching his chin as if he was an old man.

"Well, I really care about her. I'm faithful to her and its going really great and I hope it will continue to." Logan said with a smile to Rory.

"Ok, good man." Kirk said exiting the room. Rory and Logan burst out laughing until Patty pinched Logan's butt.

"Doll, it's so great to finally meet you." Patty purred. "Where were you three months ago?" Patty asked.

"Pining over Rory." Logan said sharing yet another smile with Rory.

Rory was so happy with the way Logan was acting. He was being sweet, funny, charming and loving towards her and their relationship; and the thing was he wasn't even acting. He was telling the truth and he hadn't used his society act at all.

Finally after Patty left the whole town was out of the diner and Rory made her way over to Luke at the counter.

"That was a smart thing to do." Luke said to Logan with a smile.

"Well, I figured I should just get right to it and address them all at once." Logan said with a smile. "Rory seems to be really loved in this town." Logan said sweetly.

"Oh, here and her mother both are." Luke said.

"I've noticed." Logan said with a smile. "Oh and I'm Logan." He said with a short laugh.

"It's great to finally meet you, I'm Luke." He said with a firm shake Logan returned.

"It's great to finally meet you too." Logan said.

"Well, we have to head to the Inn to meet mom for the baskets." Rory said standing up from the stool.

"Yeah, she's letting Sookie make the baskets." Luke said. "You'll be grateful." Luke said to Logan.

"Funny Luke, funny." Rory said with a smile.

--

"Wow, this is a nice place." Logan said to Rory and her mother.

"Thank you, I try." Lorelai said.

After spending some time at the Inn Logan had met the entire staff and now they were headed out the door to the contest.

"So, you think anyone will try to get your basket?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, you." She said with a smile.

"Your damn right I'm going to. I don't want anyone else to." He said with a cheeky smile.

"No one will know it's mine except you, so it should be all good." Rory said reassuring Logan.

"Good." Logan said.

They were all three awaiting Taylor to begin his speech about the contest when Dean came up them.

"Hey Rory, I didn't know you were home for the weekend until I heard the rumors about you having a boyfriend." Dean said to them.

"Hi Dean, this is my boyfriend Logan." Rory said introducing them.

"Oh, so they weren't rumors?" Dean asked.

"No, not rumors." Logan said catching on that this was an ex of Rory's.

Rory felt the tension between the two and decided it would be better to get Dean away from Logan.

"Ok, well it's about to start. Bye Dean." Rory said pulling Logan away.

--

"This is delicious Ace." Logan said with a smile as they ate their meal together near the little town pond.

"Logan, I'm sorry about earlier. I really didn't think he would try to bid on my basket. We've been broken up for a long time now and he is married so I had no clue about that." Rory said.

During the biding Kirk got Lulu's, Luke got Lorelai's but when Rory's was put up Logan had to fight for it. Dean had put in bids making the whole town begin to gossip and whisper about him, but he was persistent until Logan rebutted back with a bid of five thousand dollars.

"It was all worth it Ace." Logan said with a smile.

**I hope you all liked it!! I would have posted it sooner but my dad was being weird about the computer so I had to type it on my sister's lap top last night and I finished really late and was too tired to post it last night. So I am posting it quickly now before I go to school. Sorry if it is rushed at the end, again I was in a hurry and very tired. There is more to come about the picnic, but that will have to wait for the next chapter since I didn't have time and I need to go to school. Hope you all enjoyed it! Review please!! Sorry it took so long…**


	14. Another Man Bid on Rory's Basket

**Ok, all of you who read the last chapter and reviewed or did either or are amazing. Because the last chapter sucked. Seriously, that was the worst chapter I have written I think. But I was so tired that night when I wrote it and I got lazy towards the end. So I am going to add some of the bidding in the story and some surprises are coming up. I'm so sorry guys, I really am. I hope you all can forgive me for the crappy chapter; I just haven't been able to think of anything lately. I hope I can make it up to you by this chapter. Please read if you aren't mad at me. **

_**Italic in this story is what happened in the past…**_

**Chapter 13**

_The bidding had just begun and Luke had just bought Lorelai's basket, which was really just a donation since everyone knew not to bid for that basket. Pretty much every guy in town had a certain basket they had to buy and everyone knew whose was whose. Luke put in fifty dollars for the basket and Lorelai and Luke went off to eat it at the Dragonfly Inn. Next Kirk bought Lulu's with the money he earned from working one of his many jobs. _

_Taylor held up a light wood basket with a pink ribbon on it and Rory motioned to Logan that it was hers. Logan rose his paddle and put in a hundred dollars, figuring that would be the end of it and Logan would be donating some nice money to the little town, but another person had put in a bid as well. Rory and Logan both looked over the other bidder and saw Dean. Logan gave him a dirty look and raised his bid to two hundred, figuring Dean would end there. Dean didn't end, he raised to two hundred and fifty dollars. The bidding went back and forth and once Logan heard Dean go to a thousand dollars, he got sick of it. Rory was his girlfriend and with all the gossip in the town, he knew Dean was married. He couldn't understand why he was so persistent on getting Rory's basket. He wouldn't be able to go on a date with her, and did he seriously think he could? _

_Logan was pissed, this man had no right to bid for Rory's basket, but yet he kept raising the price. Finally Logan wanted to end it and raised the bid to a number he knew Dean couldn't meet, five grand. Dean gave a dirty look to Logan and Logan returned it, knowing the basket was going to him. Logan smiled when he felt Rory hug him._

"_Thank you Logan." She whispered sweetly._

"_It's fine." Logan said perturbed by Dean._

_--_

"Logan, I'm really sorry." Rory said as she took a bite of the meal Sookie had made. They were eating the meal over by the pond, secluded from the town and townspeople.

"Ace, its fine. I just don't understand why he wanted your basket. He would have to go on a date with you then right? I mean isn't that how these things work?" Logan asked still not fully understanding it.

"Yeah, he and I would have had to share the basket meal together." Rory explained confused herself. She hated Dean for the way he had acted. He had a wife, he was married and Rory was happy with Logan. She couldn't understand it, but she felt bad for Logan.

"Then that really doesn't make sense to me, he is married. I wouldn't have let you gone on that date if he had won, not that I was going to let him win." He said showing his protective side.

"I'm sorry, I don't get it either. I wish Taylor would have stopped it, or that Dean wouldn't have been there and I really wish you wouldn't have put that much money into it." She said eating her meal still.

"The money wasn't a big deal; I would have paid that much for a meal with you anyway." Logan said drifting the subject.

"That's sweet Logan, but I don't want you to think I'm with you because of the money or anything like that, because I'm not." Rory explained putting her food down.

"I know Ace." Logan said looking in her eyes.

"I still wish you wouldn't have had to pay that much."

"Don't worry about it. Hey, does the little grocery store carry champagne?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I thought it would go good with the meal, and if so then I'll go get us some." Logan said standing up.

"Want me to go with you?" Rory asked.

"No Ace, stay here and finish eating." He said.

"Are you sure?" Rory asked concerned about Logan running into Dean.

"Ace, don't worry. I got it under control." Logan said placing a kiss on top of her head and walking off to the store.

--

About ten minutes later Rory heard footsteps coming up behind her and thought it was Logan.

"Did you get the champagne?" Rory asked not turning around.

"No, that's not why I came here." Said a voice that sent chills up and down Rory's arms, fearful ones too.

Rory turned around and saw Dean standing there.

"Hey Dean." She said pretending to be casual.

"So, why are you with him?" Dean asked talking about Logan.

"Because I really like him, why are you acting this way Dean? You're married and I no longer have feelings for you. We've been broken up for years now." Rory said backing up from Dean slowly as he came closer to her.

"Because I still love you, I might be married to Lindsey but I still love you." Dean said reaching his arms out to Rory.

"No." Rory said backing up more.

"Come on Rory. It's just me, you still love me, and I know you do. You don't love Logan and you can't be serious about him." Dean said finally grabbing hold of her.

"No, Dean! I don't love you. Leave me alone." Rory said no longer trying to be casual but on the verge of tears.

Dean forced himself on her and tried to kiss her, when she moved her head away and tried to pull away from him, he slapped her hard across the face. Tears stung down her cheeks as she screamed for help.

"Stop it Rory! Stop making this so hard!" Dean said holding her tighter around the wrists.

"Let go of me Dean!" She screamed loudly.

_Where the hell is Logan? _She thought as Dean tried again to kiss her, and then slap her again.

It seemed like five hours had passed when Logan finally came, though it had only been five seconds.

"Get the hell off of her!" Logan yelled as he came and pulled Dean off of Rory, not even giving Dean a chance to do it himself. Once Logan broke Rory free of Dean, Logan began punching him. He had been so angry at Dean for bidding against him and then seeing him hurting and forcing himself onto Rory threw him over the edge.

Logan punched Dean in the eye, nose, and jaw each about five times. Dean didn't have the courage or energy to fight back. Once Logan had done enough, without killing him that is, he returned to Rory's side. He pulled her close to him, protecting her from all the pain Dean had caused. He hushed her as she cried softly in his chest and he wiped her tears away as new batches spilled from her eyes.

Dean walked off in pain, but neither Rory nor Logan had noticed.

"Are you ok?" Logan asked.

"I am now." Rory said threw her tears.

"I'm so sorry Rory." Logan said softly continuing to hold her.

"What? Logan how can you blame yourself?" Rory asked as she looked up at him, tears in her eyes with her makeup smeared. "You saved me." She said as the tears in her eyes slid over her cheeks.

"But if I wouldn't have left, he wouldn't have done this to you. He wouldn't have slapped you, he wouldn't have tried to kiss you and I wouldn't have had to beat him up. Now the town will probably hate me. But I don't care Rory, because I couldn't let him continue to do that to you without stepping in and stopping him. I couldn't and if the town is going to hate me then fine, I rather have them hate me then you go through all that pain." Logan said rambling.

"Shh, the towns not going to hate you, if anything you will be their hero and mine. Seriously Logan, this isn't your fault. Dean, he's messed up. Thank you so much for stepping in, I couldn't stop him." She said softly as she looked into his eyes as the guilt he was feeling disappeared and instead some new emotion was in his eyes, but Rory couldn't identify it.

"I'm glad I was able to. I don't want anything to happen to you Rory." Logan said as he leaned down and kissed her softly, she returned the kiss and seemed to deepen it, as if that was her real thank you.

--

By the time Rory and Logan returned to the main town, everyone had seen Dean's bruised face. Logan thought everyone was going to hate him, but when they passed people on the street they just waved and smiled at them, as if they were thanking him.

"This town loves you, Rory." He said leaning down in her ear. They were walking through town, on their way back to the house, with Logan's arm around Rory lovingly and to protect her if Dean tried to come to Rory again.

"I know it's annoying at times." She said as she blushed.

"It's sweet." Logan said as he placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

They returned home and noticed that Luke and Lorelai were home too. They were watching T.V. in the living room. When Rory and Logan walked in Lorelai gasped noticing Rory's red mark on her right cheek, where Dean had hit her multiple times.

"What happened to you?" she asked going over to Rory to see it better.

"Dean." Was all Rory said, but Lorelai and Luke understood.

"When? How? Why?" Lorelai asked.

"When we were eating our basket at the pond, he grabbed me and tried to kiss me but when I pulled away he slapped me, because I don't know; he's insane. He told me he loved me and crap and that he knew I loved him too, but when I told him no he just hit me more." Rory said shuttering when she replayed the image in her head. Logan wrapped his arms around her to let her know he was there, and nothing could hurt her again.

"Where were you?" Luke asked mad about the situation.

"I had left to go get champagne, though I really wanted to run into Dean in town to talk to him about earlier. Then when I came back and saw him attacking Rory I pulled him off and beat him up." Logan explained.

"Logan was great mom, seriously he was incredible. Dean's whole face is going to be bruised and purple." Rory said with a smile as Logan planted a soft kiss on top of her head.

Lorelai was shocked, mad, and furious about the whole situation but she knew that Logan had handled it, and she was and would be forever grateful for that. She saw the way he looked at Rory, and noticed it was the same way Luke looked at her, but she decided she wouldn't say anything to Rory.

"Thank you so much Logan." Lorelai said hugging him.

"Seriously, you two need to stop thanking me. I didn't even think about it before I did it, I saw Dean and what he was doing and just reacted I guess." Logan said trying to explain it, even though he didn't even really know himself.

"Well, still thank you." Rory said and Lorelai nodded in agreement.

"That was a good thing you did." Luke said shaking Logan's hand. Luke never liked Dean, but out of respect to Rory he never said or did anything to Dean, but now Rory had someone else to do that stuff.

"We're going to go to my room for a little while. We're tired so we want to take a nap real quick." Rory said.

"Alright honey, we'll keep it down." Lorelai said returning to the couch.

Rory and Logan turned around heading to Rory's room.

"Ace, you should probably put something on your cheek." Logan said as they made it into the kitchen.

"Uhm, I think we might have some frozen peas or batteries in the freezer." Rory said seriously as she went into her room.

"Batteries?" Logan asked to himself.

He returned to her room and handed her a bag of frozen peas wrapped in a wash cloth.

"I decided to get you the peas instead of the batteries. Want to explain why batteries are in the freezer? I'm pretty sure that isn't good for them." Logan said with a smile.

"It's a long story, I'll tell you later." She said with a smile as she placed the peas on her cheek.

"Ok then." Logan said as he sat on the bed next to her. It was a full bed that belonged to be Luke and was now in her room. This way Logan wouldn't have to sleep on the couch or cot, instead he could sleep soundly next to Rory.

"Rory?" Logan asked after moments of silence.

"Yeah." She said looking up at him.

"I think I should tell you something." He said moving closer to her as if it were a secret.

"What is it?" she asked anxious to know what it was.

"Well, first I know we have only been dating for a little bit, but you have to know that I had strong feelings for you before, as I'm sure you did know, and we were friends before this all. So when I tell you this don't freak out ok? You don't even have to say anything in return." He said staring at her the way he had before, she still couldn't tell what emotion it was in his eyes.

"Ok." She said a little scared of what it was he had to tell her.

"I love you." He said with a smile.

That was the look. He had been looking at her with _love _in his eyes.

Did she feel the same though?

--

**Well, that is the chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it, I'm sorry I left you with a cliff hanger, but last time I didn't get a lot of reviews, and I know it was because of the bad chapter. So I was hoping with this chapter I can get more!! So review please!! I hope you liked Logan beating Dean up; I've always wanted him to do that. REVIEW!! And thanks for reading!**


	15. Standing in the Rain

**Heyy!! I wasn't planning on updating so soon, but one of my most frequent reviewers and readers asked me to, so I am! I hope you enjoy everyone!!**

**Chapter 14**

"_I love you." He said with a smile. _

_That was the look. He had been looking at her with love in his eyes._

_Did she feel the same though?_

--

What had he just said? Rory couldn't believe it. Logan, the biggest playboy around the area and maybe in the whole world, had just told her that he loved her. She was shocked, but then reality hit her and she realized that Logan was waiting for an answer.

"Oh, I get it. I mean that's fine. You don't feel the same. I understand, like I said earlier it's a little soon. But with our history it was just easy for me, but now I know. So, good talk." Logan said getting ready to stand up until Rory placed her arm on his and pulled him back.

"No, Logan. I'm sorry. I was just a little shocked; I wasn't expecting you to say that." Rory said trying to explain it while she still tried to make sense of it herself.

"I know, it's too soon I'm sorry." He said although he really wasn't sorry. He loved her, he really did and he wanted her to know that.

"Well, it's just that you are the biggest play boy…" Rory started till Logan stopped her.

"_Was_ the biggest playboy, not anymore. I thought you knew that." Logan said looking at her deep in the eye.

"I do, but like I was just saying I never would have thought you would be the one to tell me you loved me." Rory said trying to explain.

"Why not? Rory I told you from the beginning that this was new to me, but I also told you that I had deep feelings for you. I also remember telling you that I was going to remain faithful to you, which I have. I haven't so much as thought about another girl while being with you, I love you and only you." He said it again as if he had just realized the depth of his meaning of words.

"I love you too." Rory said, surprising Logan.

"You do?" he asked shocked.

"Yeah, I do." She said with a smile. Logan decided against asking again and smiled a big cheesy smile, but he didn't care if he looked like a dork. He was in love.

Logan couldn't resist, he had never felt this way about another woman and knowing that he felt that way about Rory made him want to kiss her even more. He leaned forward and kissed her sweetly, sealing his love confession with a kiss.

The kiss at first was just a soft pleasant kiss, but as the kiss continued it got deeper. It became more needy and passionate, wanting to explore deeper. Rory pulled apart, and when she heard Logan moan in protest of the separation she smiled.

"As much as I want to continue this Logan, my mom and Luke are right outside my door." She said with a smile.

Logan and she hadn't slept together yet, which was another first for Logan, but they both wanted to. Logan didn't want to just sleep with Rory like he had with all the other girls in his previous lifestyle, Rory was special. She deserved better than that and he wanted that too. He wanted to wait until the perfect timing.

"You're right. We should wait." He said resting his forehead against hers, looking down at her lips wanting to capture them into another tingly kiss, but he didn't.

"Want to go for a walk around the square?" Rory asked for a different choice in activity.

"I would love to, but are you sure it's alright?" Logan asked worried about the whole Dean situation.

"Yeah, it will be fine. It's later and it's dark out. It will just be us two and any other crazy people around town." She said with a smile.

--

Rory and Logan were walking hand in hand through the town. Talking and laughing, just being happy altogether. Logan stopped and pulled Rory's hand back a little to get her to stop walking as well, "What's wrong Logan?" she asked.

"Nothing." He said kissing her softly on the lips.

"Logan, what are you thinking about?" she asked knowing there was something going on in his pretty blond head.

"I just don't want to lose you." He said softly. Seeing Rory in her town, with the townspeople and her family, proved to him something he already knew; that she was special and he should never let her go.

"Logan, you're not going to lose me." She said with a smile.

"Good, because I really don't want to; it would really hurt." He said with a smile. He was shocked how in love and completely whipped he could be, but yet he was also surprised how much he really didn't care. All he cared about was Rory and spending time with her.

"Stop thinking so much." She said knowing he was sending his brain into over power.

"I love you Rory." He said as he leaned down and kissed her sweetly, there in the middle of the street. Just then it began to rain, but they didn't care they continued kissing.

"I love you too." Rory said as she looked up at Logan as the water cascaded around her.

"Ace, it's raining." He said stating the obvious.

"No way Logan!" Rory responded sarcastically. She giggled as he gave her an annoyed look.

"We're going to get sick." He said as he brushed away the wet hair that was plastered to her forehead, at that moment he knew that she had to be the most beautiful girl to ever stand in the rain.

"No we won't." She said in a know-it-all tone.

"And how do you know that?" Logan asked.

"Because, Gilmore Girls never get sick." She stated happily as she grabbed his hand and continued walking.

--

Rory and Logan returned home and saw that Luke was watching sports on T.V.

"Hey Luke, what are you watching?" Logan asked.

"The Detroit Tigers baseball." Luke said not looking up at them.

"Really? Mind if I join you?" Logan asked.

"Nope." He said totally lost in the game.

"Ok, I'm going to go change real quick." Logan said walking off to Rory's bedroom.

Rory followed and shut the door behind her.

"Babe, you don't mind do you?" Logan asked.

"Not at all Logan, I want you and Luke to bond. Plus we spent all day together and with all the drama and other things going on today, I'm really tired. I think I'm going to go to bed." She said as she went over to her closet as Logan changed into sweat pants and YALE t-shirt.

"Alright, we'll keep it down." He said as he walked over to Rory and gave her a good night kiss.

"Good night." Rory said as he left the room and she turned back to her closet and grabbed her own pair of sweat pants and her own YALE t-shirt.

Later that night after the game was over and the Detroit Tigers won, because they are amazing, Logan returned to the side of Rory. He was quiet and careful so he wouldn't wake her, but it was too late. Rory felt movement next to her and turned on her side to see Logan climbing in.

"Hey." She said softly which scared Logan.

"Hey, go back to bed. I'm sorry I woke you." He said laying his head on the pillow and staring at her.

"No, it's fine. How was watching the game?" Rory asked.

"Great, I enjoyed watching it with Luke." Logan said with a yawn.

"Good, I'm glad. Who won?"She asked. Logan was surprised by her question and it showed. "What? I may not know the rules or know how to play, but I do know that there is a winner." She said with a laugh.

"Right, well the Tigers won. Their pretty good." Logan said letting another yawn slip.

"Go to sleep, you're really tired." Rory said.

"Ok, I'm sorry I woke you." He said sweetly.

"It's fine. I'm glad you did." She said with a smile. "Good night Logan, I love you." She said, falling asleep with a smile.

"I love you too." He said in a whisper, he pulled her to his chest and wrapped his arms around her. That was the first time Rory had said it before him, and that night he fell asleep happier than ever, next to Rory holding her tightly never wanting to let her go.

**There you all go!! Hope you liked it!! I thought it was a cute little chapter, and I know it was kind of cheesy but I like Logan being the first one to say 'I love you' and I like him being romantic in this chapter. I hope you guys' liked it too, review if you did or didn't. **

**Special shout out to Cindy!! There you go, I hope you liked it and I hope it was just the type of chapter to send you off to the game happily! Go Tigers!! Whoot Whoot! Thanks for reading, I don't think I will have time to update the other story for you before you go. But by the time you get back there should a nice chapter for you!! Thanks for reading!!**


	16. You Should Leave

**I am such a horrible writer to have let this story go so long without updating. I have been working on my other story for Gilmore Girls and almost finishing it that I have not been able to update, also this month has been a crazy month for me. School is ending soon, I'm taking drivers Ed and it's just been crazy!! I'm sorry I've put it off for a month, but here is a nice update for you! I hope you all enjoy!**

**Chapter 15**

Rory and Logan enjoyed their stay in Stars Hollow, but were eager to return to Yale. They pulled into the student parking lot and got out to empty their things.

"You don't have to walk me to my dorm." Rory said as she grabbed her bag.

"Why not?" Logan asked.

"Because it's out of your way." Rory said.

"So, I can still walk you to your dorm." Logan said with a smile.

"Paris is home, you don't want to deal with her after staying in Stars hollow, and you might rethink our relationship." Rory joked.

"Never." Logan said as he pulled her towards him.

"Still, don't worry about me. I'll walk to my dorm and call you if that would make you better." She said.

"It would." Logan said.

"Then that's what I'll do. Go to your dorm, I'll call you." She said about to pull away.

"No way, you are not leaving me without a kiss." He said with a smile as she came closer and kissed him passionately.

"Better?" she asked as she looked at Logan.

"I rather continue that in my dorm or yours, but that will do for now." Logan said.

"Good, I'll talk to you soon." She said about to turn away when Logan pulled her back again. "What now?" she asked jokingly.

"I had a wonderful time with you this weekend Rory." He said.

"Same here thanks for putting up with my crazy town." She said with a small laugh.

"Definitely worth it. I love you." He said, not getting tired of saying it.

"I love you too." Rory said walking away, this time her walk was successful and she made it to her dorm.

Once she made it through her door she called Logan, and then talked to Paris.

--

Logan walked into his dorm and saw Collin and Finn sitting there, watching TV.

"Hello Mate! How was your weekend with Reporter girl?" Finn asked.

Logan's smile broadened at the mention of Rory.

"Wonderful." Logan said as he sat his bag done on the floor and joined the guys.

"He got laid, finally!" Collin said.

"No." Logan said.

"No Mate? Why not?" Finn asked.

"We got close, but her parents were in the room next to hers." Logan said.

"So close, sorry man." Collin said.

"It's fine. Rory and I have more to our relationship then just sex."

"That's because you don't even have sex mate." Finn added.

"Very funny Finn, but no. We understand each other, and I love her without the sex." Logan said, not realizing what he had said.

"What did he say?" Finn asked Collin.

"He just said that he loves Rory." Collin said to Finn.

"Oh no, we lost him." Finn said.

"Very funny guys, no it's true. Rory and I told each other how we felt this weekend and other then her psycho ex freaking out it was a perfect weekend."

"Her ex freaked out?" Collin asked.

"Is that why you have a bruise on your forehead?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, dumbass didn't even know how to punch someone. I beat his ass." Logan said with a smile.

"How did you guys start fighting?" Collin asked.

Logan told the guys all about the fight with Dean and how it came about, and with a little more teasing from them he explained how he told Rory that he loved her.

--

The next morning Logan and Rory had made plans to meet up at her dorm before heading out to have breakfast and head to their classes. Logan knocked on the door and was met by a paranoid Paris, no surprises there.

"Good morning Paris." Logan said with a smile.

"Good morning Huntzberger." Paris said walking away from the door, leaving Logan in the hallway with the door open. Logan entered the room and closed the door behind him.

"Rory ready?" Logan asked.

"I don't know she hasn't come out of her room all morning." Paris said rushing over to her craft table.

"Ok then, I'm going to go see myself." He said walking away from Paris and towards Rory's room. He knocked but when he didn't get an answer he let himself in.

When he opened the door he noticed that Rory was still asleep in bed, which was unusual for her since she was always on time and set both her cell phone alarm and main alarm clock.

"Ace." Logan said as he got closer to her and sat on her bed.

"Logan? What time is it?" Rory asked as she looked up at him.

"It's nine Rory, are you ok?" he asked.

"No, my nose burns and it is so runny. I think I'm sick." She said sitting up.

"I told you we shouldn't have stayed out in the rain." He said.

"Shut up. You could have made me come back inside if you really wanted to." She said grabbing a tissue.

"No I couldn't. You know it too." Logan said with a soft laugh.

"Fine, but I don't think I'm going to be able to go to class." She said before she blew her nose.

"Don't worry about school or the paper, you're teachers will understand and when you get back you will get your work." Logan said brushing away a piece of hair that was plastered to her forehead, she still looked beautiful.

"You should get going. I don't want to get you sick and you have class." She said.

"No, I am staying here and taking care of you. I won't get sick and I can make up my work later." He said kissing her fore head lightly.

"No Logan, I don't want you to stay." She said, and then realized it came out harsher then she attended.

"Wow Ace, so nice of you." Logan said with a smile.

"No, I meant I don't want you to get behind on work or sick." Rory explained.

"And I already told you that it is fine, I rather be here with you anyway." Logan explained again to Rory.

"Fine, whatever. But I am a total bitch when I'm sick." Rory said lying back on the bed.

"I'm ok with that, I'm going to go get some food for you and some medicine, sleep while I'm gone." He said with smile as he kissed her lightly.

"Logan, you just kissed me." She stated.

"I know Ace." Logan said with a smirk.

"But I'm sick!" she said.

"I already told you I won't get sick." He said with a laugh.

"Whatever weirdo, leave." She said.

"Love you too." He said as he left her room with a little laugh.

"Hey Paris, Rory's sick. I'm going to go get her some things from the store, do you need anything?" he asked.

"No." Paris said not even looking up from her hot glue gun.

"Nice talking to you." He said as he left.

--

Logan grabbed some cold medicine, sinus, and cough medicine; crackers, soup, water and vitamin water while at the store. He quickly pad and returned to Rory.

Once he got back to her dorm he set everything up in the dorm then headed over to her room and woke her up to take some medicine. He left her alone again to fall back asleep while he went out and grabbed some movies that she would enjoy to watch. Once he got to his dorm to grab some of his stuff, he ran into dumb and dumber.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Logan asked not waiting for an answer before going to his room.

He packed his bags for a couple nights and headed back out to the common room.

"Where are you going Mate?" Finn asked.

"Rory's sick. I'm staying with her until she gets better." Logan said about to leave.

"You are such a whipped boyfriend." Collin said with a laugh.

"Yep." Logan said with a smile as he shut the door behind him.

"What has gotten into him?" Collin asked Finn.

"I have no idea mate; he must really be in love." Finn said with a drunken laugh.

Logan returned to Rory's dorm and started fixing her some food. He made her grilled cheese and tomato soup, thinking she probably wouldn't eat it, but knowing it was worth a try.

"Rory, want me to bring the food to you or do you want to eat out there?" Logan asked sitting on her bed stroking her forehead.

"I'll come out there." She said with a weak smile.

"Ok." He said leaving and setting everything up.

She came out of the bedroom and sat down at a mini table they had in their dorm. She began eating, not realizing how hungry she was.

"Thank you Logan."

"No problem Ace."

"No, really it is. You have things to do, and yet you are sitting here with me making me soup and giving me medicine. I really appreciate it." She said with a smile.

"I don't mind. I rather be taking care of you." He said with a smile as he kissed her hand.

"If you want to you can leave after this, I will probably end up in my bed until tomorrow." She said, not wanting him to leave.

"I'm not leaving. I already packed a bag to stay here and I am staying here till you feel better." Logan said realizing the happiness she tried to keep from showing.

"Thanks, it means a lot to me." She said.

"No problem. And I know you get bored, so I brought you some movies." He said showing her the stack he got for her.

"Thank you!"She said with a big smile.

Logan laughed at her excitement and picked up her bowl of soup she had finished eating.

"Now what do you want to do? Sleep, read or watch a movie?" Logan asked.

"How bout we watch a movie." She said.

Logan put in the movie and Rory let Logan cuddle with her. Thirty minutes into the movie Rory fell asleep and Logan ended up carrying her off to her bed. He lay with her and found himself falling asleep as well.

The rest of the week was pretty much the same. Logan went to a few of his classes, only because Rory forced him to, and he got some of her work as she started to feel better. He made her meals, watched movies with her and made sure she took the medicine that she hated. He loved taking care of her.

Rory loved having Logan there, he was there making sure she took her medicine, made her food and watched movies with her. She loved every moment of it, but knew that it wasn't going to last long.

"Logan." Rory said softly as he slept next to her.

"Are you ok?" he asked as he woke up.

She smiled, his first thought in the morning was if she was ok.

"I'm fine, but you're going to be late to your class." She said pointing to the clock.

"So, I rather be here with you."

"That's sweet, but I don't want daddy Huntzberger getting mad at me for distracting you or keeping you away from your work." She said with a sad smile.

"You aren't."

"Logan, you've skipped class for five days." Rory said back.

"So, he doesn't know that and he doesn't care." Logan said back with a smile.

"Logan, he is going to care when he finds out, because you aren't preparing for your future." Rory stated.

"I don't care about my future with him or the company. I care about my future with you." Logan said not realizing what he had just said.

Rory didn't think much about what he said either and came back with a smart remark.

"Well, our future together isn't going to change just because you leave me and go to a class, so go." She said with a smile as she lightly pushed him out the door.

"Fine, but when I get out I am coming here to see you and you won't be able to get rid of me then." Logan said.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Rory said giving him a soft peck, Logan pulled her closer and kissed her deeper.

"Bye." He whispered.

"Bye, go learn something." She said with a laugh.

"I will mom." He retorted back and walked away as he heard her laughter fill the hallway.

--

A couple hours after Logan arrived back at Rory's, not stopping anywhere else on the way. He opened the door and saw her typing at her lap top.

"Ace, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Working on an article. How were your classes?"She asked.

"Boring, I didn't learn anything."

"Good, I knew you would enjoy it." She said lost in her writing.

"Want some soup?" he asked.

"Nope, I ordered Chinese." She said as she shut her lap top.

"What? You're sick, you can't eat that stuff." He told her.

"Yes I can, I'm not sick anymore. No temperature, no sniffles, no sneezing and no cold." She said with a smile.

"Good, I'm glad. That means I can kiss you." He said walking over to her and kissing her, more than he had the past week.

"You've been kissing me a lot." She said after he pulled away.

"But not really kissing you."

"Oh, so I got fake kisses?" she asked.

"No, they were real just not as deep as I would have liked." He said with a smile.

"Funny Huntzberger." She said.

"No joke. Where's Paris?" he asked.

"Doyle's." Rory replied dryly.

"Do we not like her at Doyle's?" he asked.

"No, I guess its fine."

"I like her at Doyle's." Logan said with a smirk.

"I bet you do." Rory replied. Someone knocked at the door and Rory went to get up for it when Logan stopped her and got up himself. He answered the door and brought the Chinese in and sat it at the coffee table in front of them.

"It smells so delicious!" she said as she dug in with her chop sticks.

"So ace, what do you want to do tonight now that you are feeling better and Paris is gone?" he asked.

"Eat junk food while watching movies." Rory replied.

"We did that all week."

"No we did it while me falling asleep before finishing the movie and eating soup, not fun." She said.

"Fine." Logan said with a pout.

"What did you want to do?"

"Go out with my beautiful girl friend."

"I don't feel like getting all dressed up." She told him.

"You wouldn't have to." He said with a laugh.

"Yeah I would." She said.

"No you wouldn't."

This arguing went on for a while, and both of them had missed it. Since Rory wasn't feeling well, they didn't get to banter as much.

"Fine, we'll stay in!" Logan said, giving up.

"Thank you!" she said.

"But I get something in return." He stated.

"What?" she asked.

"I get to pick the movies." He said with a smile.

"Fine." Rory said which surprised Logan.

--

After five action movies and three carts of Chinese food each, Rory and Logan were sprawled out on the couch making out. The movies had ended and Rory and Logan got lost in the moment somehow neither one remembered.

Logan pulled at Rory's shirt wanting to feel her soft skin under his fingers, she understood and pulled her shirt off over her head, then removed his. He felt her chest up against his and moaned at how good it felt. His hands roamed softly up and down her spine, causing shivers to come across her skin as their lips stayed locked together.

Logan went for her bra, but she stopped him.

"What?" Logan asked out of breath as he looked in her eyes filled with lust and love.

"Not here." She said softly and equally out of breath.

Logan picked her up and continued kissing her, not wanting to stop. He carried her to her room and kicked the door shut behind them. He laid her on the bed and crawled on top of her, she went to remove her bra when he stopped her, wanting to do it himself. She smiled and let him unhook her bra. He kissed her skin down to her belly button, unbuttoning her pants as she undid his. Next to go were her panties then his boxers. They continued exploring each other's bodies, feeling their bodies fit together in a way they never knew was possible.

--

The next morning Logan woke up and felt Rory naked in his arms. He looked down at her and smiled, the night before had been perfect. He didn't want to move, because that would mean he would have to leave her and possibly wake her up.

"Good morning." She said softly turning around to face him.

"Good morning Ace." He said in a soft voice.

"How are you?" she asked.

"Wonderful, you?" he asked with a bright smile.

"Great." She said.

"Just great?" he asked.

"You're just wonderful." She said back.

"Can we agree that we are better than the best word to describe how good someone can be at a moment?" Logan asked, wondering if that made sense.

"Yes." Rory said, understanding it.

"Good. Last night was a amazing." He said with another smile.

"It was." She said with the same smile.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too."

"What are your plans for today?" he asked.

"Hmm, catch up on some homework." Rory told him.

"Well, when you need a break call me, we'll go out to eat or something." Logan said getting up.

"Where are you going?" Rory asked. "Is this one of those things where you sleep with someone then never call them?"

"No, definitely not Ace." He said with a laugh. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Can I join you?" she asked with a smirk. "Save the environment."

"Of course." Logan stated with a smile.

--

Later that day Logan returned to his dorm, and walked in to see Collin and Finn still sitting there.

"Don't you guys' have lives?" Logan asked.

"Well, Steph has been at her parents all week." Collin said.

"And I'm whipped?" Logan asked with a laugh.

"Shut up." Collin said.

"Rosemary isn't calling me back." Finn said.

Both Collin and Logan let it go and ignored Finn.

"What's up with you?" Collin asked.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked not knowing what he was talking about.

"You have that face." Collin told him.

"The one I have had for twenty one years, yes." Logan said sarcastically.

"No, not that face." Collin said.

"The 'I just got laid' face." Finn added.

"Yes! That's it." Collin said.

"Whatever." Logan said walking away.

"Well did you Mate?" Finn asked.

"Did I what?" Logan asked.

"Did you get laid?"

"I don't like to think of it that way with Rory." Logan responded.

"Oh, right. Did you 'make love' to our reporter girl?" Finn said, mocking him.

"Whatever, yes we did." Logan said giving up. "and she's not 'our' reporter girl, she's my Ace."

"I knew it!" Collin said.

"About time." Both Collin and Finn said at the same time.

Logan just laughed it off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**There you go! I hope you all enjoyed it and will please review!! I hope you liked it. This was just a little filler and I just needed to get this story going again. I have some more planned for the next chapters that you will probably be surprised about!! Not giving anything away though!!**

**PRESS THE GO BUTTON!!**


	17. News that Breaks Them

Thanks for the reviews!! I love getting them! Sorry it took so long!! I really didn't mean to be so slow with this update, I actually had most of it posted but I finished my other story so I was busy. Here you go!

2 Months Later

Rory has already joined the LDB

--

**Chapter 16**

Rory was walking out of her final class for the day when she ran into someone. The person caught her stuff and pulled her closer to them. She looked up to see who had embraced her, and her eyes met with familiar brown ones.

"Watch out Ace." Logan said with a smirk as he kissed her lightly.

"You did that on purpose." She said trying to grab her books back from him; he held on to them firmly and looked at her puzzled.

"Did not." He said looking at her.

"Whatever, you so did." She said trying again to grab her stuff.

"Fine, I did. I knew you had class here, so I decided I would wait for you and when I saw you walking without looking up I thought I would let you run into me." He said with a smile. "And would you let me carry your books for you, my goodness." He said laughing a little at her blushing and walked next to her, holding her hand.

"You're such a good boyfriend." She said with a smile.

"And don't you forget it." He said.

"Never." She said stopping at a coffee cart, Logan bought them coffee and they continued walking.

"What are your plans for tonight?"He asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Why?" she asked.

"Thought maybe we could go to dinner." He said with a smile.

"Really? Fancy or just casual?" she asked.

"Semi-casual." He answered.

"Hmm, I guess I could squeeze it in." she joked.

"Good to know you have time to fit me in." he said acting hurt.

"Oh, poor baby. You know I love you." She said.

"You better." He warned teasingly.

"What time?" she asked.

"Seven."

"Ok, well I have to study a little bit and get ready, so I will see you tonight Mr." she said as they reached her dorm. She walked away from him but he pulled her back.

"You need these." He told her handing over her books.

"Oh yeah." She said with a little laugh, forgetting about them.

"And this." He said pulling her in for a kiss.

"Cheesy." She commented once they pulled away.

"You know it." Logan said with a laugh, god what she did to his head.

"Bye Logan." She said opening her door.

"Bye Ace." He said walking away with a smile.

--

Rory studied and looked over her notes before getting ready. She took a shower and was deciding on what to wear. Semi-casual was such a difficult way to dress, it could go either way. She decided on a light pink summer dress, spaghetti strapped with a light sweater. She let her hair lay past her shoulders, slightly curled with her bangs pinned back.

Logan knocked on the door fifteen minutes after seven, leaving extra time for any fashion emergencies that may have come up.

"Hey Logan." Rory greeted opening the door and turning around to get her shoes on.

"Hey Ace." He said pulling her towards him and kissing her. "Ready to go?"

"Yes I am." She said as she followed him out. "Where are we going?"

"Not telling you." He answered.

She nodded and followed him to the car.

They went to a Chinese restaurant just outside of Hartford.

They ordered almost everything on the menu and picked up conversation easily, as always.

"So, the guys and I are planning a final LDB event for junior year. It will be just us guys, and we'll be gone for about three nights." Logan told her.

"Really? When is it?"

"We leave tomorrow and return home on Tuesday." He said.

"Wow, soon. Sounds fun, what are you guys going to do?"

"Well, we don't know right now. But we are probably going to do a mixture of events we have done in the past year. All of the guys are going to be there, and then next week you girls get to go out by yourself." Logan said with a smile.

"When is that?" Rory asked.

"I think it's planned for Thursday." Logan said. "Steph didn't tell you?"

"No, we haven't talked in while. She's been busy with Collin." Rory said.

"Oh, well you are going up with her, at least that's what she told me. I had to make sure you were going to be in good hands." Logan said with a laugh.

"Oh, well that's sweet of you. I'll talk to her about it." Rory said making a mental note. "So, are you excited?"

"Yeah, I am. But I'm going to miss you." Logan said finished eating.

"You'll be fine. We haven't been separated since we started dating; you never know you might enjoy it." She said with a laugh.

"Yeah right. Their inviting a couple girls up Saturday night, Seth and Robert." Logan told her.

"Oh, ok." Rory said not thinking more of it.

"I just wanted to let you know, so then if someone told you there were girls up there you wouldn't get mad."

"Logan, I'm not like that. I trust you." Rory said also finished with her meal.

"Good." Logan said kissing her hand. "Done?"

"Yes. It was delicious!" she said with a smile.

Logan paid and they left the restaurant then returned to Rory's dorm.

--

After spending the night together, Rory walked back to Logan's dorm with him to send him off for the weekend.

He was finished packing and was out in the common room with Collin and Finn.

"Ready Mate?" Finn asked.

"Yes, just got to say bye to my girl." Logan said pulling her close.

"We'll leave you two alone then." Collin said picking up his own bag and leaving the dorm, along with Finn.

"I'm going to miss you." He said with a smile.

"I'm going to miss you too. Have fun and please be safe." She said.

"I will Ace, I promise." He said pulling her closer then what she already was and kissed her passionately, not wanting to stop.

"Logan, they're waiting for you." Rory said breaking apart from the kiss.

"Right." He said standing up and picking up his bag. They walked out to where the guys were and put his bag in the back.

He turned back to Rory, "I love you." He said kissing her one last time.

"I love you too." She said with a smile as he got in the car. "Bye guys!" she said to Collin and Finn. They returned her goodbye then took off, waving one last time to Rory.

--

Rory returned to her dorm and saw Steph sitting there on the couch watching TV.

"Hey."Rory said sitting next to her.

"Hey, just said bye to Logan?" she asked.

"Yeah." Rory said.

"Well, our turn is next week."

"Yeah, Logan was telling me about that. Tell me the details." Rory said.

"Ok, well we are going up on Thursday to a place unknown still, we are going to do some girlie stuff, some events and then drive back on Sunday night." Steph told her.

"Ok, so we'll drive back together?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, makes sense." Steph told her.

"Alright then, I think I'm going to go see my mom for the weekend." Rory said.

"Ok, have fun." Steph said as she flipped through the channels.

Rory got up and packed a small bag for the weekend then headed out.

"Mom!" she yelled as she entered the house.

"Rory?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, where are you?"

"Kitchen!" she yelled. Rory walked to the Kitchen.

"Hey Mom!" she said hugging her mom. She set her stuff down in her room then turned back to the older version of herself.

"Hey kid! I wasn't expecting you!" she said hugging her daughter.

"Well, I thought I would surprise you. Is that ok?" Rory asked.

"Of course dear. So what's up?"

"Well, Logan left for the weekend to go to a LDB event."

"Aw, well now we can go shopping and have tons of movie nights!" Lorelai said, always thinking positive.

--

After a relaxing weekend spent with her mom, Rory returned back at Yale. She hadn't heard from Logan, but she figured that was because of no reception. She went into her dorm and saw Steph sitting there.

"Hey Steph. How was your weekend?" she asked sitting next to her.

"Hey, pretty boring. How about you?" she asked.

"Good. My mom and I got to spend some time together shopping and watching movies." Rory responded with a smile.

"That's nice. Did Logan call you?" she asked.

"No, why?" Rory asked.

"Just wondering, that's weird that he didn't call."

"Well, he probably doesn't have good reception wherever they are." Rory said, not putting much thought into it.

"Well, he should." She said.

"Why? Did Collin call you or something?"Rory asked.

"Yeah, he did. He called Friday night to tell me they got there then he called me again today." She said not wanting to brag or continue longer.

"Oh." Rory said. She was confused why Collin would call Steph, but Logan wouldn't call her.

"Hey, don't worry. I'm sure he's just really busy and maybe he doesn't have reception." Steph said trying to reassure her friend.

"Steph, you don't have to cover for him. He could have easily used Collin's phone if he really cared." Rory said bummed.

"Don't let it get to you. Do you want to go out?" Steph asked promoting another activity they could do to her mind off of Logan.

"Sure. Might as well." Rory said getting up.

The two girls headed out, not mentioning or thinking about Paris. They never really saw her anymore; she was normally busy with Doyle or the paper.

"Where do you want to go?" Steph asked.

"Let's just go to the pub."Rory said not really wanting to go to a fancy place.

"Ok." Steph said.

Rory tried not to put much thought into it, but it hurt to know that Logan didn't call her, when he easily could have.

"What do you want to drink?" Steph asked her as they found a table.

"I can get it." Rory said.

"No, it's fine." Steph said.

"Ok, well I'll just have a coffee." Rory said.

Steph walked away to go up to the bar and get their drinks.

Rory was sitting there waiting for Steph to come back when a blond girl Rory recognized from being at previous parties they went to, but she didn't know her name came up.

"Hey, it's Rory right?" the blond said.

"Um, yeah. I'm sorry do I know you?" Rory asked.

"Probably not, I'm Scarlet." The girl said.

"Ok, can I help you?" Rory asked confused to why she was talking to her.

"I was just coming over here to see if you were ok." The girl said.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Rory asked confused, she had been bummed a little about Logan but no one else knew, so why would this girl be here asking her that?

"Oh, you haven't heard!" the girl said. Steph came to the table and saw the girl talking to Rory.

"Heard what?" Rory asked.

"About Logan." The girl said.

Steph didn't know what was going on, she just sat there confused.

"What about Logan?" Rory asked confused. Why would this girl know more about Logan then herself? Rory got a knot in her stomach, afraid of what this blond would say to her.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but I heard from my friend that she slept with him this past weekend. I guess there were tons of girls up there and he slept with a lot of them." The blond said.

Rory just sat there; she couldn't find any words to share with this girl. She had trusted Logan with everything. He had told her that there would be girls up there, but he also told her that he wouldn't do anything, and she believe him! Hearing this made her rethink everything. If everything he had said to her was a lie, or if this girl was lying. Rory didn't think that this random girl would have some reason to make this up. If Logan had lied to her about being faithful, what else could he have lied to her about? Did he really love her or was that a lie too? All this was swirling around Rory's mind, she didn't even hear Steph.

"How do you know this?" asked Steph.

"Well, my friend told me. She was up there this past weekend." The blond responded.

"But the guys aren't even back." Steph said.

"Yes they are, they just got here." She said.

After the girl said that, Steph's phone went off. It was Collin.

"Hey." She said into the phone.

"Hey, where are you?" he asked.

"The pub with Rory, you?" she asked as if she hadn't heard anything.

"Campus, we cut the event short." Collin told her.

"Oh, is Logan with you?" she asked.

"Yeah, so is Finn. Why?" he asked her.

"Because, Rory was told some stuff about Logan this past weekend." Steph said quietly. The blond had left, feeling neglected that neither girls were talking to her and Rory was still sitting there drinking her coffee, lost in thought.

"Really, what about?" he asked.

"That he slept with some girls." Steph stated.

"What? That's insane! Logan didn't do that, he was with me the whole time and we just played poker and did other LDB stuff, he wasn't with any girls." Collin informed her.

"She doesn't know that." Steph told her.

"Then tell her." Collin said.

"She's not going to believe me! She's already hurt, he didn't call her at all this weekend and now she hears this, she won't believe anything I tell her." Steph told him.

"Oh, no." Collin said.

"Yeah, he's screwed." Steph told him, looking at a hurt Rory. "I have to go Collin, but I'll see you tonight if she doesn't need me." She told him saying goodbye. She hung up with him and looked at Rory.

"Ror, you ok?" she asked.

"No." Rory stated.

"Look, I just spoke to Collin. They came back early." She told her.

"That's great." Rory said dryly.

"I told Collin what the girl said, and Collin told me that Logan didn't do anything while they were gone. He was with him the whole time." Steph tried to explain.

"Look Steph, I know you are really good friends with Logan and have been, but you really don't need to cover for him. I should have known this would happen. Once a play boy always a play boy, right?" Rory said hurt.

"I'm not trying to cover for him Rory, that is what Collin told me and I believe him. He would not cheat on you." Steph tried to tell her.

"Yeah right!" Rory said, tears now streaming down her cheeks. She had tried to keep them in, but now she couldn't she just let them flow down her face.

Steph decided to not say anymore seeing as what she had told Rory wasn't working.

"You ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah," Rory said getting up.

--

Collin called Steph once they got out of the car and back on campus. Their weekend had ended sooner than planned and Logan, Finn and Collin were back at Yale.

Once off the phone with Steph, he looked at Logan.

"What's wrong Collin?" Logan asked confused why Collin was looking at him that way.

"Uhm, some news got to Rory and she isn't happy." Collin said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Logan asked becoming worried.

"Well, this girl told Rory that you slept with her friend and a bunch of other girls up there." Collin explained.

"What? Why would someone tell her that?" Logan asked out of frustration.

"I don't know man." Collin said, seeing his friend upset.

"Who was it?" Logan asked.

"Some Scarlet girl." Collin said.

"I don't even know a Scarlet!" Logan yelled.

"I do." Said Finn.

"What?" Logan asked not understanding his friend.

"I slept with a red head, and she was talking to her friend Scarlet." Finn said.

"Oh no." Collin said.

"I can't believe this; I have to go talk to Rory."

"I'll come with you, I have plans with Steph and I can be your witness." Collin said.

--

Rory and Steph were walking back to their dorm, in silence. As they passed people on the street Rory could hear them whispering about Logan's weekend activities.

"I wish they would all just shut up!" Rory said to Steph.

"I know sweetie. It's going to be ok." Steph said.

They turned a corner and stood in front of their dorm, Rory's back to the door standing in front of Steph.

"How can you say that?" Rory asked.

"I don't know, I just know Rory." Steph said.

"I don't believe it. I really trusted him. God, I was so stupid to start anything with him. I should have known. I did know! But I still went along with it and let my feelings dictate everything instead of my brain! I knew or should have known that this would have happened. I knew all about his past, but I still listened to him and fell for him. God, I really loved him." Rory said hurt as tears ran down her cheek.

Steph and Rory turned back to their dorm and realized they had an audience. Steph smiled at Collin and realized that Logan was with him.

Rory's eyes met Logan's brown ones and felt more hurt wash over her. There he was, standing right in front of her, acting as if nothing had happened. She noticed Steph left with Collin and left Rory there alone with Logan.

She brushed past him, and felt him reach out for her arm.

"Rory." He said reaching out for her.

"No." she said turning away from him, not meeting his eyes. She turned to her door and opened it after successfully unlocking it.

"Let me explain." He said, his voice still soft.

"No Logan." She said trying to get the door closed, he put his foot in and walked in, Rory giving up.

"Please Rory." He pleaded.

"No! I have already heard everything from someone else, I don't need to rehear what you were up to this weekend!" she said crossing her arms.

"It wasn't like that!" Logan yelled.

"And how am I suppose to believe you?" Rory yelled back.

"Because I love you Rory, you know I do!" he said.

"No, not anymore. You can't tell me that, because I don't believe you. If you really loved me, then you wouldn't have cheated on me!" Rory yelled in sobs. She had a fresh batch of tears spilling from her eyes almost every five seconds and Logan hated seeing her like that.

"I didn't cheat on you Rory!" he said.

"That's not what I heard!" Rory said whipping away some of the tears.

"She got the names mixed up Rory, Finn slept with the girls she was talking about, not me! I was with Collin!" Logan said, trying to defend himself.

"I don't care anymore Logan, I really don't. I trusted you! I trusted you more than anyone else, and I should have know this was going to happen! Everyone told me and warned me but I didn't listen because I thought you would be different, or care enough to not do that. But I was wrong." Rory said, yelling in the beginning but then becoming softer towards the end.

"No you weren't Rory, because I didn't do anything. I told you there were going to be girls up there, and you said you trusted me!" He said.

"Yeah I did Logan, and that was a mistake on my part." She said pushing past a sob.

"Rory, I didn't do anything! I would never cheat on you or hurt you! I love you!" he said moving closer to her.

"No, Logan. You don't." she said, crying more.

"Yes, Rory I do." He said wrapping his arms around her. "I'm sorry that girl told you that stuff, but you have to believe me, I didn't do anything with any girl. I was with Collin, we played poker and other LDB events. I thought about you non-stop and I missed you like crazy! Finn was the one sleeping with girls." Logan said softly.

Rory just stood there, listening to him. She wanted to believe him, but she couldn't and she wouldn't. He hurt her and she couldn't just forget about everything.

"Logan, I think you should leave." She said pushing him away. He grabbed on to her hands.

"No Rory, I'm not leaving until this is fixed. I don't want to lose you, I _can't_ lose you." He said placing kisses on her hands and up her arms.

"Logan, no! I can't do this. I can't just forget about all the pain you have caused! It's not just about the girls!" she said stepping back from him and brushing the tears away as they came down.

"What else is there Rory?" Logan asked confused.

"You didn't call." She said. "You didn't call me at all this weekend ,so you can't say you missed me when you had access to a phone to call me." She said.

"Rory I didn't call because I figured you were busy, and calling you would have made me miss you more, and I would've wanted to come home."

"Maybe you should have, then you wouldn't have cheated." Rory said angry.

"Damn it Rory! I didn't cheat! Why won't you believe me?" He said frustrated and angry, he didn't want to lose Rory, that was the last thing he wanted.

"Because of your past Logan! It's hard to believe someone with that kind of past!" she yelled.

"I told you that was before you Rory! I love you!!" he said.

"No, stop saying that! It doesn't matter anymore Logan! I loved you, and look where it got me." she said. She couldn't take it anymore, she was pissed and hearing him continue to talk made it worse. She sat on the couch, needing to rest a bit.

Logan went over and sat next to her.

"Rory, I didn't cheat. I will do anything to make you believe that." he said softly. All he wanted to do was pull her close and kiss away her pain that had been caused and go back to how it was before.

"It's too late Logan." She said.

"No it's not. I can fix this!" he said feeling his eyes water, he didn't like how she was talking.

"No you can't Logan. I can't just forget about it, and I can't trust you anymore. I can't do this anymore." She said with sobs.

"Do what? Rory do _not _make this sound like a break up speech!" he said tears coming out of his eyes.

"I'm sorry Logan, but it has to be." She said as more tears came, she had never cried this much.

"No it doesn't, it _can't_ end Rory. I _need_ you." He said resting his head on her lap, placing kisses on her jeans that lay on top of her thighs.

Rory sat there looking at the man she loved. The man she had trusted with all her heart, and loved with all her heart as well.

Moments passed and neither one had said anything. Logan began trailing kisses up to her neck then her cheek, nose and forehead finally landing on her lips. She almost gave in until she realized that he had kissed another girl before her.

"No Logan! You can't just kiss me and expect this to be better! You kissed another girl, _multiple_ girls with those lips! Do _not_ kiss me." She said getting up angry.

"I'm sorry." Logan said softly. This was not him, he did not cry and he did not get this way around girls. He felt helpless, and he hated it.

"Yeah, me too." She said. "I think you should leave."

"That's it? Just leave and we never see each other again?" he asked.

"Yeah." She said with more tears, she was never this vulnerable around past boyfriends.

"I can't live that way Rory, I can't live without you near me. I can't go days without hearing you laugh, or seeing you smile, or look in your beautiful eyes. I can't do that Rory, please let me find a way to fix this." He said now crying more.

"You can't Logan, you broke all of this." Rory said.

"No, this can't be it." He said moving to her.

"Then how come it is?" she said with tears.

They stood there looking at each other, both had tear stained faces and both were exhausted. Rory wiped her face and brushed her hair back, feeling empty.

"That's it?" he asked after moments of silence and after he got himself together.

"Yeah." She said.

He turned away from her and walked to the door, turning back to take one last look at her. She looked at him too. He took in everything he loved about her. Her hair was sprawled out, her eyes were the beautiful blue, but after crying so much they were surrounded by redness. He saw so much pain, hurt, confusion and anger in her. He wanted nothing else then to run back to her and capture her lips in a kiss, one they shared so many times before. To hear them say that she loved him, and trusted him.

He turned the knob to the door and willed every bone in his body to start taking steps.

--

_**There is another chapter!! I know, you didn't want them to break up, but I have something planned. I finished my other story, so the updates should be frequent. I also got some of the break up inspiration from FRIENDS when Ross and Rachel broke up, I cried when I saw that episode. REVIEW PLEASE! Update coming soon….**_


	18. Goodbye

**Here is the next chapter.**

**Chapter 17**

Rory watched Logan walk out of her dorm, tears still in his eyes, hurt. She had never seen him like that before. He always came off as strong and secure. Never the one to cry or let deep emotions show, but Logan had showed so many that night. He showed her the love he had, the fear, the tears, the hurt, and the sorrow. He showed her all the things she needed him to, but yet none of them made her feel better.

She knew that Logan loved her, but it was so much easier to just say she didn't then to tell him that she did, but couldn't stay in the relationship.

She turned back from the door many times, each time wanting to throw it open and run towards Logan, wherever he went off to. She picked up the phone tons of times wanting to move her fingers over to the numbers that made his own, everytime the phone rang she picked it up on the first ring, longing to hear him on the other side.

Once he left she turned to the couch and cried. With more tears she couldn't figure out where they had been hiding. They crept up more and more, causing her to go into a hiccup frenzy, wanting the pain to go away. She hurt and needed to be comforted. Steph hadn't returned yet, and her mother was an hour away. She needed the only person she couldn't have, Logan.

The phone rang and Rory picked it up automatically, wanting Logan's voice to be there.

"Hello." She said with every amount of hope in her voice.

"Hey sweets, what's up?" said her mom.

Rory began to cry all over again at the sound of her mothers voice.

"Rory, what's wrong? What happened?" Lorelai asked concerned.

Rory tried to explain everything to mom, the things she had felt, the things that had happened since the last time she spoke to her mother earlier that morning and how she missed Logan already.

"Honey, do you need me to come stay with you?" Lorelai asked.

"No mom, I'll be fine." Rory said, not believing it herself.

"No, I'm coming." Lorelai said hanging up before her daughter could argue.

--

Logan walked away from Rory's dorm, unsure of everything. Losing Rory was the worst thing in his mind, and without her he was lost. He walked to pub, knowing that was where Steph and Collin had gone.

"Logan, we didn't expect to see you here." Collin said noticing his friend come up to them.

"Uhm, yeah well I didn't know where else to go." Logan said.

"So things weren't fixed with Rory?" Steph asked.

"No." Logan said with a nod replaying everything in his head.

"I'm sorry man." Collin said, noticing how hurt his friend was.

"I tried so hard to fix it all. I told her repeatedly how sorry I was, how much I loved her, and how it never happened. I don't know how I lost her so fast." Logan said running his hand through his hair frustrated.

"The rumors got to her Logan. I saw that the moment the girl told her. She's crushed." Steph told him.

"She was crying so much, and there wasn't a thing I could do to help her. I caused that pain in her, and I hate myself for it. I never expected this to happen. I didn't cheat on her, I would never do that. I love her." Logan said glumly.

"We know." Collin said.

"But she doesn't. I told her over and over and she just didn't want to hear it, and worst of all she wouldn't believe me; she cant trust me anymore and she told me she doesn't love me anymore." Logan said feeling the anger, hurt and sorrow all over again.

Collin and Steph just sat there, unsure of what to say. They had never seen him that way before. He was always strong, but now he was weak.

"She didn't mean it." Steph said after a moment.

"What?" Logan asked.

"She still loves you Logan." Steph said.

"But that isn't enough." Logan said, knowing himself there was more to it.

"Do you want a drink?" Collin asked.

"No, that's the last thing I need. If I drink, then I'll do something stupid and probably end up cheating on her." Logan said.

"But you guys broke up right?" Finn asked, he had been there the whole time but didn't say anything till now.

"Yeah, but I still wouldn't be able to do that to her. I'm still in love with her, I would feel guilty." Logan said. "I'm just going to go back to our dorm." Logan said getting up.

"Want us to come with you?" Collin asked.

"No, enjoy your night. I'm sorry I came in here." Logan said leaving.

"I think you guys should go be with him, he needs someone there. I'm going to go to Rory." Steph said getting up. She kissed Collin quickly and left.

"We should go Finn." Collin said.

"OK." Finn said agreeing and leaving with Collin.

--

"Rory! It's your mother, open up!" Lorelai screamed.

"Come in mom." Rory said loudly as she stayed in the same spot and position she had been in since Logan left.

"Oh, sweetie!" Lorelai said taking in the sight of her daughter. Rory was sitting on the couch, blanket over her, messing hair, smeared make up and a tear stained face.

"Mom, it hurts so bad!" rory said tears coming back.

"I know, I know." Lorelai said sitting next to her daughter holding her.

"He kept telling me he didn't cheat, that he loved me but I couldn't believe it mom." Rory said.

Lorelai listened to her daughter as she continued to cry and explain what happened. She wiped away the tears off her daughters face and tried to soothe her with her words.

Lorelai told Rory to wash her face and change into her pajamas so she could start to heal. Rory did as her mother said but still didn't feel any better.

Rory fell asleep after many tears were shead. Lorelai was in the common room cleaning up some of the mess that had accumulated when Steph came in.

"Hey, how is she doing?" Steph asked concerned.

"Not good, she's really hurting." Lorelai told her daughters friend.

"Logan went to the pub, he looked bad. I've never seen either one like this before." Steph said taking a seat on the couch.

"Yeah, I've never seen Rory this hurt before either. The worst thing is that it didn't have to be this way. She told me the whole story, and I honestly do not think Logan cheated on her." Lorelai said. "And I think Rory knows that, but she cant believe it yet."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Logan didn't cheat, I'm sure of it. He's too in love to do so. Even now when we asked him if we could get him a drink he refused, he said he didn't want to do anything stupid and actually cheat on her." Steph said.

"But their broken up, he wouldn't be cheating now."

"No, but he would still feel guilty, he also said that he didn't want to do that, he loves her too much." Steph said.

Rory was awake in the other room, she had woken up and realized all the horrible events that had happened all over again. She could hear voices in the next room and recognized them as her mothers and Steph's. She heard what Steph had said about Logan cheating and refusing to drink that night, and tears formed automatically.

--

Logan returned to his dorm and sat on the couch. Just sat there, thinking. He walked over to the bar and made himself a drink, his favorite scotch.

He continued to think of how just three days ago he had been the happiest man. He had the best thing he could have, Rory. He thought of how easily he lost it all.

He heard the door click and hoped to see a brunette, blue eyed girl enter the room. Instead he saw Collin and Finn enter.

"what are you guys doing here?" Logan asked.

"We figured you would need someone here to talk to." Collin said.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore." Logan said.

"I'm sorry Logan." Finn said.

"For what Finn?" Logan asked.

"This is all my fault mate. If I hadn't slept with all those girls then this wouldn't have happened." Finn said.

"If you hadn't slept with all those girls,you would not be Finn." Logan said. "Anyway, I really don't think a couple girls came up with this rumor, I think it was Robert."

"Why do you think that?" Colllin asked.

"Because, he invited them up there, he asked me if I had talked to any of them and I told him no. I told him that I had been playing poker with you and then he introduced me to this one girl I don't even remember her name. I excused myself from her and returned to Robert, asking him why he was trying to get me to talk with these girls when he knew that I was in a relationship with Rory. He said that it didn't matter, that since we were away I could sleep with anyone and it wouldn't get back to Rory because we were all in the LDB. I continued to refuse as he repeatedly sent girls my way, but still it just seemed like he was trying to get me to screw up, I wouldn't be surprised if he started those rumors." Logan said angry.

"We'll figure it out Logan. We'll get it all fixed and then you'll be with Rory again." Finn said.

"Thanks guys, but I really don't think it's going to be that easy." Logan said. "I'm going to bed."

Logan got up and headed off to his bed. He didn't even change, he just climbed into his bed.

The moment his head hit the pillow, he smelt the familiar smell of Rory. He remembered how after their date the night before the LDB event, she had stayed with him. He remembered the feeling of holding her close in his arms, feeling so much love towards her. He longed to hold her again, wanting so much to be falling asleep with her in his arms once again. After many hours of continuously picking up his phone and looking at the many pictures he had on there of himself and her together, he fell asleep.

--

**Short update, but I am getting somewhere. Also this is the last chapter for this story. I am writing a sequel, so don't worry!! Find it soon, it will be title The Nicest thing could be the worst.**


End file.
